Love's Not Easy to Forget
by Autobot StarRacer
Summary: Anastasia had fallen in love with Orion Pax when she first met him. When he became Optimus Prime she supported him and continued to date him. Jaston, her twin brother, was Arcee's partner and boyfriend. The twins were presumably killed in battle after Optimus learns of their secret. Years later, Anya and her twin Jack Darby meet the autobots. How are they connected? OP/OC RC/OC
1. Prologue

You voted so I wrote it! This will be set in the Prime universe since you can't really tell by this chapter. So hope you enjoy!

* * *

Anastasia walked with Optimus Prime down the hall of Autobot Headquarters in Iacon on the planet Cybertron. After courting for years before the war had even started Optimus finally decided to ask her to be his sparkmate. She had a spark of gold, much like her twin Jaston, and was a strong warrior and medic. She could hold her own in a fight and was also Ratchet's apprentice. The CMO had surprised everyone when he agreed to train the femme. Anastasia was what kept Optimus going throughout the war.

Anastasia didn't know his intentions of asking her, it was to be a surprise that only Optimus and Ratchet knew about. She loved Optimus with all her spark, but she held a dark secret that she and Jaston wished to hide. Her bright red optics were soft and her armor was a light gray. It wasn't a real mystery to figure out why Optimus had fallen for her in the first place. She, unlike most bots, knew that Optimus was taking this war hard. She'd try to comfort him after a battle with his brother. No one knew how the war really affected their leader besides her.

The two bots walked into Optimus' room to hang out. They shared different stories about life before the war for an hour or so before Optimus decided to ask her. He cupped her cheek with his hand, earning a smile from her and she leaned against it. He leaned down so that their foreheads were touching. She was an average sized femme so he was larger than her.

"Anastasia," he started softly. "I love you so much and…will you be my sparkmate?" Anastasia's optics widened and tears crept into them. She knew that sooner or later she'd have to tell him the truth, but she didn't want to right after he proposed.

"I'm…I'm sorry Optimus but I can't." Anastasia whispered sadly before standing. She was about to leave but Optimus held her back. He gave her a hurt and confused look and she knew that she'd broken his spark. "I love you, I swear to Primus that I do, but…"

"But?" Optimus asked. Anastasia's spark clenched at the pain in his voice. She felt awful for putting him through this, but he had to know the truth.

"I'm not really Cybertronian. I come from a planet of shape-shifters. We can take a common form of an alien species. This isn't my real form." Optimus felt like his spark was ripped in two. This whole time the femme that he loved was really an alien pretending to be a Cybertronian. She started glowing and smoke swirled around her. "This is my true form." Standing before Optimus was a large gray dragon with blood red eyes. She was about the same height as her Cybertronian form but her wingspan was large. Optimus stared at her in shock.

"Anastasia…" he was at loss for words. The way he said it made Anastasia turn bot and start crying. He was startled at how upset she was about the situation. Obviously she hadn't wanted him to be hurt or to even find out about it.

"Please exile me from Cybertron." she whispered. Optimus kneeled down next to her as she sat. "Please just do it, I don't deserve to help fight this war or even be with you."

"Anastasia I am upset that you hid this from me." Optimus sighed. He wrapped his arms around her affectionately. "But I can't do that. You still mean a lot to me." Anastasia returned the embrace and just sat there for a while, thanking Primus for locked doors. Optimus couldn't believe that this femme wasn't Cybertronian, therefore impossible for them to bond. His optics closed as he held her tenderly. He knew that she felt guilty for not telling him, he understood that fully. But what he didn't understand was why she left her planet. "Anastasia I must ask you a few questions." He murmured. Anastasia pulled back and nodded. "Why did you come to Cybertron?"

"My planet was destroyed by invaders, only Jaston and I remain of our race." Anastasia said quietly. Optimus' spark was pained for the twins. Their people were dead and they ran to Cybertron seeking shelter. "Optimus, Jaston and I have to leave now that someone knows the truth. We're actually being hunted down and once word gets out that there are survivors, the ones who killed my family are going to stop at nothing to get to us."

"If you stay here you'll be protected. Everyone thinks you're a loyal autobot." Optimus countered. Anastasia couldn't believe it. Even after telling him her dark secret, he still loved her. When he tried to put a comforting servo on her cheek she jerked away. Optimus was surprised by her reaction but didn't try again.

"No, Optimus. You're already in a war, I can't and won't allow you to become involved in this. I'm sorry." Anastasia looked up into his optics. They held so many emotions that she couldn't even begin to decipher. "Jaston and I have to flee Cybertron, no matter how much we'd love to stay. But I don't know how without causing suspicion." Optimus sighed in defeat.

"You're really set on leaving, aren't you?" Anastasia nodded sorrowfully. She hated leaving him but she had no choice. She sent a quick comm. to Jaston telling him of the situation and having him come to the room. When Jaston came in he looked upset.

"So we're leaving?" he sighed. Anastasia nodded. "So how are we going to do this? Just say 'Hey guys guess what! We're not really Cybertronian and if we stay you all will be destroyed!'?" Optimus frowned. His SIC was always making witty remarks.

"I think you should fake your deaths." Optimus suggested sadly. The twins shared a look, knowing how hard the team would take it, but it was their best if not only option. The three of them sorrowfully planned the deaths before leaving to their respective rooms.

**The next day**

Optimus worked on some paperwork while the twins were on their "mission." Anastasia painfully said goodbye to him before leaving Cybertron forever. The autobot leader ignored the sore feeling in his spark, trying to focus on his work. He was interrupted when Jazz ran in with a horrified expression. Optimus looked up at him in worry, but he knew what he was going to say.

"Anastasia and Jaston's bodies were found! Con's killed 'em!" Jazz gasped. The mech looked upset as he watched Optimus go into shock. Optimus stood and ran past Jazz and headed for the med bay. Ratchet stood there near tears in front of the few "remains" of the twins.

"I'm so…sorry Optimus." Ratchet mumbled. Optimus clenched his fists and tears filled his optics. This wasn't acting, he was upset that the twins had left, especially Anastasia. "It was an explosion caused by decepticons." The CMO placed a comforting servo on Optimus' shoulder before leaving him alone.

"Stay safe you two." Optimus whispered before leaving the room with a heavy spark.

* * *

So what'd ya think? Loved it? Hated it? Review please!


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Anya

Anya opened her eyes, blurry and unfocused, and blinked to clear her vision. She couldn't remember what happened last night and her head was pounding. Memories of being captured by a spider-like robot flooded through her mind. She sat up and groaned lightly. She looked around and realized she was on a couch in some sort of weird large room. The couch, along with a small table and a TV, was on the top of a balcony. Someone shouted, worsening her headache, and three humans ran up to her. She smiled when she saw her twin coming up to her with a relieved look on his face. The other two she didn't know.

"Thank god you're okay, Anya!" Jack sighed. Ever since they'd been found abandoned, June had taken the twins in and raised them like her own children. Anya rubbed her temples and closed her eyes in pain.

"Please don't be so loud! My head is killing me!" Anya groaned. There was a sigh and she looked up to see a concerned June approaching. She gave her an Advil and a cup of water to help with the pain. She was quickly introduced to Rafael "Raf" and Miko. She realized that these were Jack's friends that he always talked about. She stood up and walked with everyone to the railing. "So where are we?" Jack smirked at his sister.

"Okay guys, it's time to introduce yourselves!" Jack called out. Anya gave him a weird look before staring in amazement as four vehicles drove in. When they transformed into giant robots there was a mix of shock and happiness welling in her heart. The red and white one stepped forward.

"When we were informed that you had been captured by Airachnid we didn't waste any time in helping you." The mech said with a sad tone, but Anya couldn't tell why he sounded upset. "My name is Ratchet. We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. We are also known as autobots." Ratchet began explaining the war and introducing the different autobots. Anya talked with them happily which surprised most considering Jack and June's reactions had been slightly different. Arcee was growing concerned, this was Jack's second family member captured by Airachnid, the first being June. Miko, Jack, and Raf told Anya stories about all that's happened with the autobots, including about how they're currently missing Optimus Prime, their amnesic leader. When Anya found out about his affiliation with the decepticons her heart sunk.

"So let me get this straight, Prime lost his memories fighting a guy called Unicron in the center of the Earth which also happens to be his spark, and is now believing that he's a decepticon? And there's nothing we can do about it?" Anya asked. Everyone nodded, including Special Agent Fowler who had arrived not long ago. Anya saw Jack pull something from his pocket out of the corner of her eye. When she turned her head she saw that it was a strange device. "What is that, Jack?"

"Optimus said it was the key to the ground bridge supply. I have no idea why he gave it to me." Jack replied. But by the glint in his eye, Anya knew that Jack understood exactly what it was. Ratchet looked down at it and gasped.

"Jack, there is no key to the ground bridge. That's the Key to Vector Sigma!" Ratchet exclaimed. Jack tried to return the Key but Ratchet would have none of it, explaining that only a Prime or someone entrusted by a Prime can use it in the only way it can be used: by going to Cybertron itself and "downloading" the Matrix of Leadership to return to Optimus. Anya sighed and sat on the railing as everyone talked about what to do.

"But how on Earth are we gonna get to OP? The Nemesis is in the _sky _for goodness sakes!" Jack groaned. Anya glanced at him and sighed, knowing what she had to do. Jack looked at her and immediately knew what she was planning. He nodded encouragingly at her to tell everyone.

"I know how to get him back." Anya said sternly while standing on the rail. Everyone was impressed by her balance. "But I'm not so sure how you'll react to my idea…"

"A plan's a plan. What do ya got?" Bulkhead asked. Anya swallowed the lump in her throat and walked down the stairs to the main floor. Jack looked worried but watched with a slight smile as his twin stood in front of the autobots.

"Well the truth is…" Anya started. She began to glow and soon enough a gray Cybertronian femme with piercing blood optics eyes stood in front of them. The bots gawked at her in shock and they gasped. "I'm actually Anastasia, Optimus Prime's femmefriend (girlfriend for those who do not know)." The humans were stunned except for Jack. Bulkhead suddenly turned angry and slammed Anastasia into a nearby wall, gripping her by the neck. "Hey what gives, Bulk?"

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU PUT OPTIMUS THROUGH BACK ON CYBERTRON?! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE _DEAD!_" Bulkhead roared. Anastasia struggled against his grip and the others were too shocked to intervene.

"HE KNOWS JASTON AND I ARE ALIVE!" Anastasia yelled back. Bulkhead was about to hit Anastasia when a black mech shoved him away from her. Everyone gasped as a black mech stood protectively in front of Anastasia, who had collapsed after being released, and glared at Bulkhead with his red optics.

"Stand down Bulkhead!" Jaston, previously known as Jack, ordered. Arcee started trembling as she fought back tears. Jaston's optics widened as he looked at his partner. "Arcee…"

"How could you? I thought you were dead! Why did you do this? Why did you pretend to die?" Arcee asked painfully. By the end of it she was crying. The humans were completely lost, having no idea what was going on or the past of the twins.

"Will someone please explain what's going on?!" Fowler demanded. Jaston ignored him and started to comfort Arcee who seemed to be having an emotional breakdown. She hadn't seen him in years thinking he was dead and there he was, disguised as a human this whole time. Ratchet turned to the humans who were stunned and confused.

"Anastasia and Jaston are twins from Cybertron. Jaston, or Jack, is –was our second in command. He was also Arcee's partner and they'd been courting for eons. Anastasia, or Anya, was always close to Optimus, even before he'd become a Prime. They'd been courting years before the war started. The night before they faked their deaths Optimus was actually planning on asking Anastasia to be his sparkmate." Ratchet explained. A chorus of "what?!'s" resounded from most of the bots. "And apparently Optimus only told Jaston and I of his intentions."

"I said no." Anastasia whispered. Everyone turned to the femme. She looked pained and guilty, her helm lowered. "I rejected his proposal. Don't get me wrong, he means the world to me and I still love him more than anything else…but there's also a reason why I had to, and why we left."

"Truth be told, Anastasia and I aren't really Cybertronian." Jaston sighed as he pulled away from Arcee. The room fell silent as they stared at the twins. "Our race consists of shape-shifters. We can morph into any alien we please after being surrounded by a certain race. Anastasia and I are the last of our kind. Our real forms are what the humans call 'dragons'."

"We had to flee Cybertron because there are assassins after us, the same ones who killed our families. Luckily we were finally able to kill them off after leaving. They would kill anyone who got in their way of destroying us." Anastasia continued. Before the others could question them hoping that they were lying, Anastasia and Jaston turned into their sleek dragon forms. Everyone, even Miko, was silent as they turned back into their Cybertronian forms. "We never wanted to hurt anyone, or even for you guys to find out but it's the only way to get Optimus back. While Jaston goes to Cybertron I can retrieve Optimus from the Nemesis."

"_But how can we trust you? You've been lying to us ever since you came to Cybertron."_ Bee whirred sadly. Anastasia looked down and sighed, they'd just lost the trust of their team. Arcee frowned and crossed her arms.

"I know Optimus, he still loves Anastasia. It's not hard to see and it's obvious that he knows the truth and he still trusts you guys. Frag, _I_ trust you guys!" Arcee said before sighing. Jaston offered her a warm thankful smile which she returned. Anastasia looked over to Ratchet who looked like he was debating. Bulkhead still looked a little angry, but decided to trust the twins again.

"It's the only plan we have. I just pray it works." Ratchet sighed. Anastasia grinned and was about to thank him when Miko finally snapped out of it and attacked them with questions. Arcee eventually was able to pull Jaston away from the group to talk to him alone. Anastasia turned dragon and prepared to fly after the Nemesis. They were able to narrow the location of the Nemesis to a 100 mile radius over South America. Ratchet opened the ground bridge and Anastasia nodded in acknowledgement to everyone saying good luck.

"Stay safe sis." Jaston said as she flew out. Miko opened her mouth to ask more questions but Raf covered it.

"Sorry Jack." Raf laughed. Jaston winced at the name, not really wanting to be called that.

"Please, call me Jaston." Jaston said with a smirk.

* * *

Sorry if the story's moving fast, it's not gonna be a super long one. Hope you liked it!

Thanks those of you who reviewed/favorited/followed!

As always, reviews are welcomed! :)


	3. Chapter 2: The Nemesis

Anastasia sighed in relief as the Nemesis finally came into view, her wings becoming sore from lack of use. She managed to sneak onto the Nemesis and turn into her Cybertronian form, changing it to look like one of the drones. She crept down the hall, careful not to bump into someone other than another drone. Someone began to round the corner and she didn't have enough time to hide before Megatron revealed himself. She tried to walk past him but he stood in her way.

"You there, take this to Orion Pax's workspace." Megatron growled as he shoved a cube of energon into her servos. Anastasia nodded and sped off, not bothering to ask for directions. She knew where he'd be working. When she stopped in front of the door she knocked on it. Optimus' low voice invited her in. She sighed in relief and looked around before turning into her original Cybertronian form, autobot insignia and all. She opened the door and saw him working at the counsel. She had to smile at him, happy to finally see him again.

Orion allowed the visitor in without turning. He heard footsteps approaching and saw a servo place a cube of energon next to him. He turned to thank the con but was shocked to see Anastasia. He hadn't seen her the whole time he was on the ship and it was a relief to see her well. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and he wrapped his own around her waist. Anastasia couldn't help but smile up at him.

"Remember me, OP?" Anastasia whispered. Orion's optics brightened happily.

"How could I forget you, Anastasia?" he replied with a smile. Anastasia sighed and back away from him with a small frown.

"Orion, we must leave. Megatron isn't the same mech he used to be, he betrayed you. Ratchet is not evil as Megatron makes him out to be." Anastasia confessed. That's when Orion noticed the autobot insignia on her shoulder. A wave of pain went through his spark, feelings of betrayal swept through him.

"You're one of them, you're an autobots. You and your team destroyed Cybertron." Orion accused softly. Anastasia's optics widened. No, no, no! What did Megatron do to him? "I suggest leaving before Megatron catches you."

"Orion, he allied himself with Unicron! He's ruthless and he cares nothing for humans! Megatron is not who you think he is, who I thought he was before the war. There are four humans, two younglings, back at the base who you stood up against the decepticons to protect. Megatron's tried to kill innocent organic children! Ratchet is not evil, and he's not the cause of the destruction of Cybertron! Actually…it's everyone's fault." Anastasia realized. "Megatron started the war but everyone, decepticon and autobot alike, are what caused the destruction of Cybertron. This stupid war, that MEGATRON started, is what killed our home!"

"Anastasia stop the accusations, please." Orion was starting to doubt everything Megatron had told him.

"Megatron wants to use the information that you're deciphering to gain the upper hand and destroy the autobots. The real autobot leader, NOT Ratchet, is amnesiac and has no recollection of the war except the information falsely given to him by the one who used to be his friend. Optimus Prime is the real leader, he's the real hero in this war! He sought peace and he was always troubled by the fact that he is forced to fight his twin brother Megatronus aka Megatron!" Anastasia continued. Orion's spark stalled. What was she saying?

"Anastasia-"

"YOU'RE OPTIMUS PRIME!" Anastasia screamed. Tears welled up in her optics and her body began to tremble. "You're our leader, Optimus. You gave up the Matrix to defeat Unicron and lost your memories! Please Optimus, please come back." Orion watched in shock as she laid her forehead on his chassis and began to cry. Anastasia had no idea why she broke down and yelled at him, but it was too much to bear. Orion was torn between believing his brother and his femme. He finally decided on who to believe and backed away from her.

"I am no Prime," he sighed. Anastasia looked up at him with hurt and shock in her optics. Her fists clenched and she resisted the urge to go around killing every con she saw. She turned her back to him, realizing that it was useless to argue any further.

"Fine, believe that tyrant and go against every moral I've ever learned from _you._" Anastasia didn't seem angry to Orion, only depressed. "Ratchet was right, you never were fully able to grasp the evil in your twin's spark. I guess the war is over, we don't have our leader. Humanity's going to perish because of my mistake." She was about to leave when the doors opened to reveal Megatron, Knockout, and Soundwave.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? An autobot spy?" Megatron hissed. Anastasia's optics widened as she was grabbed by the CMO and TIC. "Take her to the brig." As they began to drag her away Anastasia vainly tried to free herself.

"Please help me, Optimus!" Anastasia pleaded. But the blue and red mech merely looked away sadly. When the femme was dragged away Megatron turned to his brother who looked spark broken.

"Why didn't you tell me she was an autobot?" Orion asked. Megatron frowned and crossed his arms.

"I was informed that Anastasia was offlined during a battle on Cybertron. I did not know that she was alive." Megatron said. Orion optics narrowed at him.

"That explains only why you didn't say she was online or offlined, but why was I not told that the femme I'd been courting was really an autobot?" Orion was starting to lose patience. The events that had just taken place were starting to take an emotional toll on him. Megatron didn't answer and merely left his brother alone in the room. Orion looked down at the cup of energon given to him before turning to the screen in confusion. "Why did she call me Optimus Prime?"

Anastasia hung, to her annoyance, from the ceiling of the brig in the Nemesis. She contemplated turning human and slip out of her binds before killing the guards. But she knew that somehow she'd get caught and the truth would be revealed. She felt completely defeated and wanted to just be offlined right then and there. She wished that she and Jaston had a sibling bond like Cybertronian twins. She looked up and snarled when Megatron entered the room.

"What did you tell Orion?" Megatron growled. Anastasia narrowed her optics at him

"I told him the truth. You know, it really is sick and twisted how you used your own twin's predicament against him for your own selfish gain. Optimus always felt bad for fighting you, I mean seriously! You're his twin fragging brother!" Anastasia snapped. Megatron scowled at her.

"Why he ever chose you is beyond me, autoscum. You're nothing like him." Megatron sneered. That made Anastasia's spark sink. No, he was just messing with her.

"Go away Megatron." Anastasia hissed. She kept her voice steady and glared at the decepticon leader. "Y'know, you and Optimus were my closest friends before the war, even after Orion and I began courting. I wonder what scraplet crawled up your aft to make you turn against everything we all believed in!" Megatron snapped and backhanded her across the face. Anastasia stared at him in shock but expected nothing else from the warlord. She let out a string of curses, none in Cybertronian or any Earth language. Megatron's optics narrowed.

"I know that language. But they're extinct!" Megatron hissed darkly. Anastasia mentally slapped herself for the screw up.

"I knew the rulers before their planet was destroyed." Anastasia retorted. That wasn't a lie, she did know the rulers. But what nobody knew was that…

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! MUAH HAHAHA! Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) Yes, Megatron and Optimus are brothers in this story and it will be a large part of it later on!

Reviews are welcomed!


	4. Chapter 3: Return

Anastasia sighed and shook those thoughts away. She couldn't think about the past, not now. She's in the decepticon brig facing Megatron and she's walking down memory lane? She glared into his red optics, feeling betrayed. Why was she feeling betrayed? Well…wait, getting distracted again. Megatron barked orders to Knockout, who was standing nearby. Knockout smirked and nodded as his leader left. Anastasia sighed, knowing perfectly well how to deal with him.

"Well, well, well," Knockout said while walking up to her. "Looks like I get to have fun with an autobot, and not just any other autobot, Optimus Prime's femme!" Anastasia snarled back at the mech.

"Oh, surely that's not all you remember about me, Tailgate." Anastasia hissed. Knockout froze before narrowing his optics. She caught the blue flashing behind his red optics. Anastasia smirked, she'd found his weak point. "Yes, I know that you faked your death, of course with the help of Airachnid. You got so jealous of Jaston being so close to Arcee that you were driven to becoming a pathetic decepticon." Knockout was silent, remembering being Arcee's partner as his former autobot self. "Knockout, it's not too late to make it up to her. Don't you think she deserves to be happy?" Knockout's optics turned blue for a minute and a look of pain went across his features. Anastasia was thankful that no one was nearby. "Come back to the autobots, show to her that you're not dead, please Tailgate. Arcee's still beating herself up for your death."

"How did you find out?" Knockout asked quietly. He changed his appearances, even his optic color, but she still found out! He tapped a few buttons on his arm and he appeared to shrink a little as he returned to being Tailgate. Anastasia smiled softly at him.

"Tailgate, there are many things you should know, but I can't explain them all to you now. Please release me and help get Optimus back." Anastasia pleaded. Tailgate released her immediately and turned back into his con self. She didn't have to ask why, knowing that he'd blend in better. Anastasia turned human, shocking Knockout. "I told you, there's a lot of stuff you don't know." He nodded and picked up Anya. She began quietly telling him the truth about her and Jaston while they went to find Orion. He seemed shocked to hear that they weren't really Cybertronian and that Jack had been Jaston the whole time. Knockout hesitantly knocked on the door to Orion's work center before quickly covering Anya with a hand.

"Come in," Orion called. Knockout sighed and walked in. Orion turned to him and curiosity filled his optics when he saw the red mech hiding something. "What do you need, Knockout?"

"Megatron wanted you and I to go on a mission. I'll fill you in once we get there." Knockout said sourly. Orion was confused as to why he was chosen but he nodded and followed him. Knockout plugged in random coordinates and opened it. The mission was a hoax to get Optimus off of the Nemesis. When the ground bridge closed behind the three of them Knockout opened his hands so that Anya could fall out and transform.

"Knockout, what is the meaning of this?" Orion demanded. The two bots pinned him down while Anastasia commed the autobots. "Anastasia how could you betray me?" Anastasia froze and backed away from them, tears filling her optics. Knockout growled slightly but didn't let Orion go.

"Orion Anastasia was telling the truth. You are Optimus Prime, not some data clerk. Or…at least you were until you gave up the Matrix to defeat Unicron." Knockout hissed. Anastasia quickly called for a ground bridge, praying to any deity who'd listen that Arcee wouldn't be there. They couldn't get Orion to cooperate so Knockout was forced to sedate him. They brought Orion inside and heard gasping. Anastasia turned and saw Miko, Raf, June, and Fowler all staring at Knockout in shock and fear. Anastasia turned to Knockout with a sigh.

"Take him to the med bay then come straight back." She ordered. He nodded and struggled to get the bigger bot to the med bay. Anastasia turned to the now angry humans.

"What is Knockbot doing here?" Miko demanded. Anastasia sighed and rubbed her optics.

"He helped me escape with Orion safely and…he's actually an autobot in disguise. He's really Arcee's old partner Tailgate." Anastasia explained.

"I thought Tailgate was dead?" Raf said. Knockout froze in the doorway he was coming through. Arcee had told the humans about him? Maybe she really did feel bad for his "death." Guilt washed through him as Anastasia tried to convince them he was an autobot. He walked up next to the femme and crossed his arms.

"I can prove I'm Tailgate too." he stated coolly. The attention was drifted to him as he pressed a few buttons on the panel in his wrist. When he was back to Tailgate everyone stared at him in shock. Arcee had shown them a picture of him once, due to Miko's begging, and he looked exactly like the fallen autobot. Tailgate lowered his blue optics guiltily.

"Where are the others?" Anastasia asked to break the silence. When she heard that they were at the space bridge she smirked, knowing that the rest of the decepticons were most likely there as well. "Perfect. C'mon Tailgate, time to end this war." Tailgate looked at her in bewilderment.

"How are you going to end the war?" he demanded. Anastasia smirked and motioned to the med bay where they could hear Orion waking up and groaning.

"With a little bit of help from Optimus," Anastasia answered before going into the med bay. She saw Orion sit up and look around frantically. "Orion?" He snapped his helm to look at her and narrowed his optics.

"Why did you take me from the decepticons?" he demanded. Anastasia almost giggled at how childish he was acting, but her optics softened and she sat next to him.

"Megatronus has changed, Orion. The truth is that he's only been keeping you there to gain information to use against us. Once you ran out of use he would've killed you." Anastasia admitted. Orion's optics widened and he shook his head quickly.

"No, Megatronus is my twin, my brother! He wouldn't do that!" Orion denied. But the look in his optics told Anastasia a different story.

"You researched Optimus Prime after I was dragged away, didn't you?" she asked softly. He nodded lightly. Anastasia wrapped him in a hug. "C'mon, Jaston's back on Cybertron working to get your memories back. Please trust me this one time." Orion was silent and didn't move for several seconds, but he returned the embrace with a small smile.

"Alright, I'll trust you." Anastasia's spark warmed and she couldn't help but grin. She stood up and motioned to the door.

"C'mon, let's go help the others." Orion nodded and followed her into the main hanger. Anastasia couldn't help but laugh when she caught Miko threatening Knockout that if he ever betrayed the autobots again that she'd turn him into a toaster. "Raf, open the ground bridge to the others coordinates." The young boy nodded and set the coordinates. Anastasia ran through with the other two bots hot on her tail. When she made it through she watched as Megatron mercilessly threw Ratchet across the room and crashed into the wall. Anastasia cringed and glared at the warlord as he turned to watch Jack ride on Arcee through the bridge. He grabbed Jack, not knowing his true identity, and aimed his gun at him. Everyone, including Orion and Knockout, froze in their tracks.

"I suggest letting Orion come back before I kill your little pet." Megatron snarled. Anastasia narrowed her optics and turned invisible, another trait her kind sometimes had. She silently turned dragon and snuck up behind Megatron, who was trying to figure out where the femme had gone. There were several gasps as Anastasia leapt out, deactivating the invisibility, and tackled him to the ground in dragon form. Jack slipped out of his grasp so he turned into his Cybertronian form, along with Anastasia.

"Jaston, give Orion the Matrix!" Anastasia commanded. Jaston nodded and ran up to Orion. Knockout ran up and helped Anastasia hold Megatron down as the autobots tried to figure out what was going on but went up to Optimus once he had his memories. Megatron shot Knockout in the stomach, causing him to go flying back and slammed Anastasia into a nearby control panel. She groaned in pain but grinned when Knockout attacked Megatron. Then an all-out battle began as Optimus fought Megatron. Jaston and Anastasia looked at each other sadly before Anastasia shot the ceiling and screamed, "That is ENOUGH!" Everyone stopped and stared at the angry twins.

"You all are acting like a bunch of sparklings and it's been going on for too long!" Jaston growled. Everyone looked shocked that they had the nerve to say that. Jaston looked over at Megatron with a look that showed he was disappointed. "Megatronus, you were hired to protect us on our planet before we had been invaded and when you thought we were dead, you started a fragging war."

"I don't know what you're talking about autoscum!" Megatron snarled. Anastasia let out a low feral growl that startled everyone. Jaston nodded at Anastasia and they turned into their dragon forms. Megatron's optics widened in fear and recognition. "It can't be!"

"Uh, what's going on?" Breakdown asked. He saw Knockout standing up after he had hit him in a fit of anger and felt guilty. Everyone was shocked when Megatron dropped to one knee and bowed.

"Anastasia? Jaston? What is going on?" Optimus asked. Anastasia gave him a sheepish smile as Megatron sent a short comm. link to the decepticons and they too bowed to the twins.

"We never told you, but our royal names are Anastasiana and Jastinian." Anastasia explained. The autobots turned to her in surprise. "We were the rulers of our home planet and Megatronus was our hired guardian."

* * *

Sorry that took so long, I had bad writers block

Hope you liked it and reviews are welcome! :)


	5. Chapter 4: Respect and Sacrifice

**Optimus' POV**

I stared at Anastasia, Anastasiana, in shock. I didn't know how to respond to this. The femme I've loved since the Golden Age turned out to be a ruler of another planet. My spark clenched as I bowed, along with my team, in respect to the twins. I heard a soft groan and footsteps walking up to me. I kept my helm down to hide the pain I was feeling. The person stopped in front of me.

"Autobots, there is no reason for you to bow to us. You're our friends, not subjects." Anastasiana sighed. Ah, so that's who was standing there. I felt a metal hand on my faceplate, lifting up my helm. I saw Anastasia's Cybertronian form smiling softly at me. I stood and was surprised when Anastasia wrapped me in a tight hug. Out of the corner of my optic I saw Jaston, in Cybertronian form, hugging Arcee as well. I returned Anastasia's embrace before she backed off and turned to the decepticons.

"Decepticons, you may also rise. Any threatening movement will only make your situation worse." Jaston said sternly. Megatron's optics showed his fear but otherwise remained expressionless. A few cons scowled but the majority was smart enough not to give away their emotions or berate the twins. I was surprised by the amount of respect given to them by those who originally were out to offline them. "This foolish war has to stop. It's killed too many Cybertronians. Look at the opposing side and then back at yourself. Are you really all that different? You have a beating spark, you're all Cybertronian, you all believe in Primus."

"This has gone on for too long. Megatronus, what happened? Your spark was once warm and kind. But now it's icy and full of hatred. Orion Pax is your twin brother, not your enemy. Look at him Megatronus, tell me the differences. You shared the same ideologies and you wanted what was best for Cybertron and its people." Anastasia continued. A pang of guilt hit my spark as my optics locked with my brothers. We were both surprised that they'd called us by our original names.

"Orion, you're as much to blame as Megatronus. You both are the cause of this war. Everyone in this room, including Anastasiana and I, are to blame for it continuing. We can't end this war alone guys, we need your help to gain peace." Jaston added. As I looked around at the decepticons and autobots I saw them all have a look of guilt on their faceplates.

"Yeah, Jack and Anya are right!" Miko yelled as she ran out from behind a counsel. My optics widened in realization that she'd followed Anastasia, Knockout, and I. "I mean seriously, Tailgate faked his own death 'cause of this!" Miko clamped a hand over her mouth and I gave her a confused look. Arcee took a step closer to her.

"What do you mean?" Arcee asked. I could hear the hope in her voice. I realized what Miko was getting at and turned to face Knockout who was staring at the ground. I looked to Anastasia who nodded.

"He's closer than you think, Arcee." Anastasia sighed. Arcee turned to her in confusion. Knockout fidgeted and messed with a panel on his wrist. I pointed to him and Arcee turned just in time for him to turn into Tailgate.

"Hey Arcee," Tailgate said shyly. I wondered why he was so nervous to be around her. Anger, happiness, and pain flashed through Arcee's features. Anastasia walked up to Knockout with a stern expression. I decided not to intervene in fear of making matters worse.

"Tailgate, tell Arcee the real story." Anastasia ordered. She then turned and looked over at Airachnid. "You too, Airachnid." I watched as Arcee got into more of a defensive pose as Airachnid hesitantly went up to the group.

"I admit it, I'm not a decepticon. I was actually a spy sent by Anastasia and Jaston as a ruse. Tailgate came to me for help, not wanting to be an autobot anymore." Airachnid said nonchalantly. I saw everyone glare at Airachnid but I stayed calm. I saw Megatron look surprised but he said nothing as well.

"Tailgate you might wanna tell Arcee the reason before you get slapped." Jaston chuckled. I watched as Tailgate looked into Arcee's optics.

"I was jealous, alright?" Tailgate sighed. I saw Jaston smirk, apparently he knew why. Arcee's optics had narrowed.

"Jealous of what?" she demanded. I shook my helm and sighed heavily. She might lose her temper soon. Anastasia turned and smiled sweetly at me, causing my spark to warm and flutter. Primus I'm never going to understand how she could make me feel this way.

"I was jealous of how you and Jaston had gotten super close. I've liked you ever since I first became your partner. I left so I wouldn't get hurt." Tailgate admitted. I gave a small smile. He obviously loved Arcee. "I'm sorry Arcee."

"Tailgate…" Arcee sounded angry and I grew worried for a moment. She sighed and shook her helm. "Yes I love Jaston, and that won't change. But you were my partner, I kept blaming myself for your death."

"Arcee, I believe we should give him a break." Jaston said. I saw Breakdown battling emotions and I had a feeling that it hurt the mech just as much. Jaston turned to Airachnid. "Thank you for your service Airachnid." She nodded and left the group, but didn't go to a specific side.

"Bulkhead, Breakdown, Orion and Megatronus aren't the only brothers fighting each other." Anastasia accused. Miko gasped and her eyes darted between the two mechs.

"You're BROTHERS?!" she exclaimed. She tried to storm up to her guardian but Fowler, June, and Raf held her back. I sighed and looked at the embarrassed Wreckers.

"Yes they are, Miko. But don't be angry. They never really got along." Jaston said. I noted that he sounded amused. Tailgate and Arcee left the center of the room, both going to my team's side of the room. I saw the twins share a determined look before turning their attention to the rest of us. "The time to choose is now. If you choose peace and wish to end this war, come stand by us."

"If you choose to continue this war, stand your ground. Do not let anyone make this decision for you. Please make the right decision." Anastasia pleaded. I watched as Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, Tailgate, and Bumblebee don't hesitate in heading for the twins. Airachnid walked up as well. I strode over to Anastasia, who had her back to me, and wrapped my arms around her. I saw the vehicons glance at each other, obviously not being used to having the right to choose for themselves. Soon enough, that group joined us. Soon, the only mech not with us was Megatron.

**Normal POV**

Megatron felt conflicted. He didn't know what to do anymore. He clenched his fists and thought of how ridiculous this was. His charges were telling him HE was in the wrong. He nearly deployed his weapons when he realized something. He sighed, knowing that they had a point. He saw the humans with their guardians and thought back to how he used to guard the trouble making twins. He also remembered the good time he actually had with his brother. He walked up to Optimus, who seemed a little wary, but happy that his twin had chosen the right path.

"The twins, though I can't believe I'm saying this, are correct." Megatron said.

"Hey!" Jaston and Anastasia exclaimed. Arcee held up a servo with a doubtful look on her faceplate.

"So this is how the war will end? Optimus, what about the humans? And are we seriously gonna let them in base?" Arcee asked. Everyone knew that she had a valid point. Megatron looked at each of the humans with narrowed optics.

"If I may suggest something." An unfamiliar voice said. Anastasia jumped and looked at the source. Everyone was shocked to see Soundwave's visor going up, revealing a normal faceplate, save from his deep purple optics. "No I did not use dark energon, I'm not crazy."

"What is your idea, Soundwave?" Optimus asked. Soundwave crossed his arms with an expressionless look.

"We agree not to harm any human or to be seen by any other than your friends and to live in peace with you. We stay at our own bases and if we need to meet, we will have it somewhere on land that's secluded so that neither location is given away." Soundwave offered.

"Wait!" Miko exclaimed. Everyone turned to her. "You can talk?! And you have a face?!" Anastasia and Jaston facepalmed while Soundwave frowned. The purple and black mech lowered his visor once again.

"_I agree with Soundwave. It helps ensure peace and it keeps the humans safe."_ Bee whirred. Everyone agreed with the intelligence officer and scout.

"I will send out a message to the autobots hiding amongst the stars and on Cybertron." Optimus offered. Megatron nodded and the two leaders began to discuss what will happen next. There was suddenly a shot and Anastasia cried out in pain. She collapsed as Jaston, Megatron, and Optimus ran up to her. Megatron growled when he saw his ex-SIC Starscream standing behind her with his missiles ready.

"Well this certainly is interesting." The seeker snarled. Anastasia tried to maintain consciousness but failed miserably. Optimus helped Jaston hold her up and glared at Starscream.

"Starscream, the war is over. Drop your weapons." Optimus ordered. Starscream smirked and shook his helm.

"I don't belong to any faction, I can do whatever I want." Starscream growled. He aimed his shot for Optimus' spark but Megatron stood between them just in time to take the fatal blow.

* * *

*gasp* Megatron SAVED Optimus? Anastasia was shot? Will they live or die? Well...YA GOTTA READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!

So until next time: dance on Cybertron, drink some high-grade, and stay awesome my friends. :D

Reviews are welcome XD


	6. Chapter 5: Dreams and Revival

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for Jaston. Bulkhead and Breakdown tackled Starscream while Megatron collapsed to his knees. His spark was slowly going out and there was no stopping it. Optimus was trying to help his brother while Jaston tried to wake up Anastasia. Ratchet and Knockout ran up to help the femme but Jaston said he could help her on his own and to work on Megatron first. Airachnid and Arcee helped hold Starscream back as Soundwave tried to help his leader.

"Optimus it's no use. Megatron's spark casing had been cracked beyond repair and his spark has suffered massive trauma. This is beyond my expertise." Ratchet said. Knockout nodded in agreement. Optimus felt his spark clench and he was half tempted to reopen his brotherly bond with Megatron.

"What should we do with Starscream?" Jaston asked, growling slightly. Optimus looked over at the seeker who was the cause of his brother's certain demise. Optimus then looked down at his brother, whose optics were dimming, then over at Anastasia's unconscious body.

"I believe we should ask Anastasia what she thinks once she wakes up. There will be a meeting after she's conscious, but for now we should lock Starscream in a brig." Optimus suggested. No one missed the sadness tinting his voice. Nobody blamed him considering they could only imagine what it was like to get a brother back only to have them die in front of your optics. Anastasia stirred slightly in stasis but didn't wake up.

_**Anastasia's dream**_

_Anastasiana looked at herself to see that she was in her dragon form. She sighed heavily and looked around. The room was dark and she was startled by a loud scream. She turned to where the sound came from but saw nothing. A bright white light blinded her momentarily before the scene of a burning Cybertronian city laid before her. Her spark sunk as she watched a decepticon murder a neutral femme and her sparkling in cold energon. She turned away only to see more neutrals and sparklings be killed._

"_What's going on?" Anastasiana cried out in despair. "Why am I seeing these things?" she ran down the streets of Cybertron in hopes of finding something other than death. She felt as though she was going insane as she fled from each gruesome scene. "PLEASE STOP!" and it did. There was a flash of blue light and she found herself in the center of Cybertron, standing in the presence of Primus' spark itself. She bowed her head respectfully at the Cybertronian god._

"_Hello Anastasiana." A deep voice said. She knew it had to belong to Primus._

"_Hello Primus." Anastasiana greeted with a smile. "Why am I here? Why did you show me those things?" A heavy sigh emanated from the god._

"_Those were not visions of the past, but of the future." Primus answered. Anastasiana swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Megatronus is dying, Anastasiana. Starscream shot him in the spark when Megatronus was protecting Optimus Prime."_

"_What does this have to do with me? I can't stop him from dying if Ratchet is unable to do so. What good am I?" Anastasiana muttered the last part. "I hurt everyone I get close to. I broke Optimus' spark because I was too scared to tell him the truth!"_

"_Anastasiana, Optimus Prime understands why you left and why you said no. You must not doubt yourself. You and Jastinian ended the centuries old war, but there is still danger. Ex-decepticons will rise up without your leadership. If you do not help Optimus in guiding my people, I fear that all Cybertronians, autobot and decepticon alike, will perish forever." Primus stated sternly. He made his voice calmer when he saw Anastasiana's fear. "You and Jastinian are the thin line that's keeping the peace. Megatronus might survive, but the only way to do so is for me to give him the knowledge of the Primes."_

"_The Matrix!" Anastasiana gasped in realization. Basically the only way to save Megatronus was for him to become a Prime. "I was told that you had to earn the Matrix, it's not freely given. If that's so, then why is it being given to him now?" Primus let out a deep chuckle._

"_I'm not freely giving it to him, Anastasiana. He'd need to be recommended by a highly honored being that I trust. Usually it'd be a Prime, like it was in Orion Pax's case, but you also fall into that category. You were highly honored not only on your home planet, but on Cybertron as well. I trust you. You've made sacrifices that most beings would have problems with." Primus stated. There was a flash of light and she saw herself with Optimus in his room. Anastasiana's heart sunk when she was forced to relive that memory._

"_Why are you showing me this? It only proves that I only cause pain." Anastasiana mumbled. She saw the shocked look on Optimus' face as memory Anastasia turned into her dragon form. "Please stop, Primus. This is too painful." She closed her eyes tightly to try to maintain composure._

"_It's alright, little one. The scene has changed." Primus' soothing voice spoke. Anastasiana's eyes opened and she sighed in relief when she saw the familiar blue orb. "Optimus Prime was not angered by your deception. What do you say?"_

"_I…" Anastasiana paused to calm herself. "I nominate Megatronus for the title of Prime, so long as he does not restart the war." She wondered to herself if Primus was smirking at the last part._

"_Very well, Megatronus will be granted a Matrix. If he starts the war again, it will be taken away from him. Do you agree with this one condition?" Primus had a serious tone. Anastasiana kept a serious face._

"_I agree," Anastasiana proclaimed. There was a bright glow and a Matrix began to float towards her. She turned Cybertronian and held it in her servos. Her spark sunk slightly at a fear. She didn't know what caused it but she chose to ignore it._

"_Anastasiana, you are troubled." Primus stated. "You feel guilty for not being able to bond with Optimus Prime." Anastasia blinked at the ball of light. How the Pit did he know that? She shook it off and sighed._

"_Yeah…he deserves someone that's one of his own kind, not an alien shape-shifter." Anastasia sat down and held her knees to her chassis. "I don't know what to do. After all of this he still loves me. What am I supposed to do? Flee Earth like I did with Cybertron? I can't do that! I have a life as a human and it'd be suspicious if I suddenly disappeared."_

"_You and Jastinian have a lot to learn. You both have helped my children settle their problems peacefully." Primus cooed. "That is why I have decided to turn you both fully Cybertronian." Anastasia's optics widened and she stared at the spark in shock. She was too stunned to answer. "You will still be able to transform into your dragon, Cybertronian, and human forms. That way you can be with Optimus Prime and Jastinian may be with Arcee."_

"_You…You'd really do that for us?" Anastasia's voice was filled with hope. A low chuckle was her response which only made her more hopeful._

"_Of course I will, little one. But that time will come later on. Right now I'm struggling to keep Megatronus alive. Hurry back and rescue him with the Matrix!" and with that last comment everything went black._

_**End Anastasia's dream**_

Anastasia woke with a start and looked around the room frantically. She sighed in relief when she found herself to be in the autobot med bay. She looked down at herself to find that she was still Cybertronian. The only thing that had changed was the fact that she was now holding the Matrix. She subspaced it and ran out of the med bay.

"Where's Megatronus?" Anastasia demanded as she stormed into the main hanger. Optimus turned and sighed in relief to see her recovered. "This is an emergency! I have to get to him before he offlines!"

"You are in no condition to be going anywhere!" Ratchet retorted. Anastasia shot him a dark glare that silenced him.

"You don't understand, I'm the only one who knows how to save him but I have to do it now!" Anastasia said. Optimus walked up to her and placed a servo on her shoulder.

"Come with me." He said softly. Anastasia followed him down the hall and into a room where Megatron laid dying. Optimus paused and turned to the femme. "How are you going to save him?" Anastasia smiled up at him.

"While unconscious I was confronted by Primus himself. He said the only way to save him was to turn him into a Prime. He thought that he deserved the second chance, but Megatronus would need to be recommended by a highly honored being that he trusts. He said I fit into that category so I agreed to give him a Matrix so long as he never restarts the war." Anastasia explained as she took out the Matrix. "Did I make the right decision, Optimus?"

"We shall see, but for now we must trust Primus' judgment." Optimus said. Anastasia nodded and walked up to Megatron. She placed the Matrix into his spark chamber. She could visibly see it morphing with his spark. The cracks in the casing slowly disappeared. She back up as the light shone brighter. When it died down Megatron sat up with a groan. Anastasia smiled as he looked around.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You're at the autobot base." Optimus said with a similar smile. Megatron's optics went wide as memories flooded his processor.

"How am I alive?" he asked as he walked up.

"Primus decided to make you a Prime. It was the only way to save your aft." Anastasia said smoothly. Megatron didn't know how to react but Anastasia turned away from him with a final warning. "But if you start the war again the Matrix will be taken away from you." And with that she left the room.

* * *

Ah, ah, ah! This story ain't over yet!

Reviews are welcomed! If you have any ideas for this story, or my other one, don't hesitate to tell me! :)


	7. Chapter 6: Meetings and Confessions

**Must warn you: MAJOR FLUFF! I won't say between who, but I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Anastasia looked around the designated meeting room between the autobots and the decepticons. They had chosen the cave where the space bridge was to use as such. Both leaders had sent a message out to their teammates hiding among the stars. They had come together to discuss what to do with Starscream, who was in decepticon captivity. They had already talked about Megatron becoming a Prime. Most of the autobots were wary of the fact that he now held such power, but Megatron swore an oath to not misuse his new title. Megatron had even reverted to his old name, Megatronus.

So far, the only bots present were Optimus Prime, Megatronus Prime, Anastasia, Jaston, Soundwave, and Airachnid. The others were at their respective bases unless needed for the discussion. The twins felt out of place at such a higher up meeting even though Jaston had been the SIC of the autobots before they fled Cybertron. Anastasia almost sighed in relief when the meeting began.

"Starscream has proven to be a major threat to the treaty and those who agree to it." Optimus said. Anastasia nodded in agreement along with the others in the group.

"I don't trust him to be set free, he is also more than capable of harming the humans." Anastasia added. The twins were automatically thinking about Raf and Miko. But most of all they were concerned of June, the one who had taken care of them when they first landed on Earth, disguised as little babies.

"But we cannot keep him locked up forever either," Megatronus growled. He was still angry at Starscream for nearly killing him and Anastasia. Soundwave had his visor up so that he could talk. Anastasia found out that he only used his visor because he was always thought of as a mindless drone so he simply became one to avoid the mistakes.

"So what are we going to do with him?" Airachnid asked. No one dared to bring up the option of execution, too many lives had been lost. Anastasia looked at everyone at the table in deep thought. She vaguely heard them talking but she was running scenarios through her processor. She finally found an idea that just might work.

"I have an idea," Anastasia stated suddenly. Everyone's attention snapped to her as she stood and moved so that she was standing in front of the space bridge. "We keep him captive for now, but work together to restore Cybertron. There is only one way to do so, we must find the All Spark. Once Cybertron is alive again we will hold a real trial against him and the other Cybertronians may judge him for what he has done. But, if he chooses between now and then to agree to the treaty, we set a couple guards to watch him and we disable all of his weapons."

"The All Spark was sent to the stars during the Great War, how are we going to obtain it?" Megatronus asked. Anastasia saw Jaston stand with a smirk on his face. Anastasia knew that he had found out the same information as she.

"Anastasia and I have been doing a little bit of research. Not just in Cybertronian files, but human as well. There is a boy named Samuel Witwicky in Tranquility, Nevada. His great grandfather had somehow gotten the coordinates to the All Spark imprinted into his glasses. There are a lot of pictures online of the drawings the old man made and it's clearly Cybertronian. If we get those glasses, we get the All Spark." Jaston said. Soundwave stood with a raised servo.

"How are we supposed to get the glasses from the human? If we send your liaison to fetch the glasses suspicions would be raised, and we can't just steal it from him. I also doubt you want another human to find out about us." Soundwave countered. Honestly, he liked the idea of restoring Cybertron, but there were some gaps in the plan.

"Actually he's auctioning off the glasses on eBay as we speak. So far no one has placed an offer for it. If one of our human allies bids for them and buys them we can obtain them legally and secretly." Anastasia explained. Everyone fell silent and was in deep thought. Optimus couldn't find a flaw, neither could Airachnid nor Soundwave.

"I agree to the plan." Optimus said. "All those in favor of rebuilding Cybertron with the All Spark say 'Ay'."

"Ay," everyone said. Anastasia and Jaston grinned and high-fived each other. Everyone who had remained seated stood from their spots with a smile, even Soundwave had a faint one.

"We should talk to our respective teams and see if they agree to the idea. Until all are one." Megatronus stated. Everyone murmured their reply before going back to their bases. Arcee walked up and hugged Jaston, happy about his return. Anastasia smiled at the fact that her twin was happy with his femme.

"Autobots, gather around." Optimus commanded. Everyone, including the humans walked up to hear what their leader would say. "Anastasia and Jaston have come up with a plan to restore Cybertron completely, with help from the All Spark."

"What's the All Spark?" Raf asked. Ratchet looked down at the humans with a sigh.

"The All Spark is a very powerful cube, it's what gave Cybertron, and us Cybertronians, life. It's not easy to explain but it's the only way to heal Cybertron." Ratchet explained. He looked over at Optimus and the twins. "But the All Spark was sent from Cybertron eons ago, no one knows its location." The twins re-explained Samuel Witwicky's story and how they plan to obtain the glasses. June agreed to place a bidding for the glasses.

"Wait…if Cybertron is going to be restored then…" Raf started.

"You guys are going to leave us?" Miko asked. Both of the children looked close to crying. Bulkhead and Bee sighed sadly, picking up their charges. Jaston kneeled and let June climb onto his servo. Anastasia lowered her gaze, realizing that there was a downside to the plan.

"Miko, our home is Cybertron, like Earth is yours." Bulkhead said. "There's a chance that we can get our home back, our planet back. This isn't our home here."

"B-But we'll never see you guys again!" Raf sobbed. Anastasia couldn't take it anymore and ran down the hall in tears. Cybertron had been her home planet, she felt like she never belonged on her native one. But she also didn't want to leave Earth and her friends forever. She wished that it was simple enough to use the space bridge to visit, but that'd use up a lot of energon. She ended up outside the base near Cliffjumper's memorial. Her shoulders shook as she cried. She nearly jumped out of her armor when two arms wrapped around her.

"Shh, it's okay Anastasia." Optimus whispered. Anastasia leaned into his hold and slowly calmed down. "The day we leave to return home, will not be the last time we see the humans. I'm sure after a while there will be enough resources to visit Earth every now and then. Tailgate's currently working to make it run on less energon."

"Optimus, this war has caused nothing but pain and loss. This just makes it harder for everyone, especially the children." Anastasia whimpered. Optimus rubbed her lower back soothingly as she turned to look up at him. He was kneeling down in front of her so that they were more leveled. Anastasia laid her helm on his chassis sadly. "Optimus, I need to know, do you still love me like you did on Cybertron?"

"No," Optimus said, while lifting up her helm to look into her blood red optics. "I love you even more." He kissed her gently before they deepened it. When they pulled back both their cooling fans were turned on.

"O-Optimus there's something I need to tell you." She whispered. "When I talked to Primus, he said that he planned on turning Jaston and I fully Cybertronian, but maintain our forms. But, we have the ability to have a sparkmate."

"Anastasia," she looked up at him. "If this is so, then will you be my sparkmate?"

"A million times yes." Anastasia hugged him tight with a grin.

* * *

Okay I fail at cute moments XD Hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	8. Chapter 7: Sam Witwicky and the Glasses

**Okay so I have a few announcements at the end of this that I hope you will read! :)**

**Sorry guys for not updating in a while, it's been a really crappy school year so far. :(**

* * *

Anya hopped out of Optimus after a long day at school. When he didn't transform immediately she decided to bug him and just lay on her back on his hood. She felt Optimus' alt form rumble under her but she refused to get up. The others chuckled as the couple began to argue. Jack rolled his eyes as he transformed into his bipedal mode.

"Anastasia, please get off." Optimus sighed. Anya grinned and shook her head. "Suit yourself." Anya squeaked when Optimus transformed and she somehow ended up in his servo. She crossed her arms and pouted.

"That's not fair!" Anya exclaimed. Optimus chuckled and set her down so she could transform. The twins would have to finish the school year as humans so they wouldn't raise suspicion, much to Anya's distress. She shifted into her Cybertronian form with a smile. "So what's on the agenda today?"

"Samuel refused to send us the glasses, we'll have to pick them up ourselves if we want them." Jaston informed. He looked over at Arcee with a faint smile. "Maybe 'Cee and I can go retrieve them, under the radar."

"I'm in, if that's okay with you Optimus." Arcee replied. Optimus pondered it for a moment before nodding.

"Very well, you two may leave whenever you're ready." The Prime responded. Ratchet put in the coordinates and the two bots transformed down and drove through the ground bridge. Jack absent-mindedly rubbed the autobot insignia on Arcee's handle bars as they drove. Her alt form shuddered underneath him much to his amusement.

"C'mon hotshot, we have a mission to finish." Arcee said. Jack sighed and stopped his motions as they neared the town of Tranquility. "Huh, we're still in Nevada."

"Yeah, weird huh?" Jack chuckled. When they parked outside the sun was starting to set. They'd had to bridge outside of the city so it took them a while to get to the teens house. Jack parked his partner at the side of the road and took his helmet off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a man in a snazzy suit standing next to a black van with tinted windows. Jack bit back a growl as he turned to Arcee. "I'll be right back, 'Cee."

"Hurry, I can tell that man is putting you on edge just like me." Arcee growled in return. Jack faced the house and a wave of nervousness washed over him as he approached the door. When he knocked on the door politely he flinched at the yelling on the other side. Finally a middle-aged woman opened the door looking excited.

"Oh hello! Are you a friend of Sammy's?" the lady asked. Jack put on a polite smile and shook his head.

"I'm afraid not. My name's Jack Darby, I bought his grandfather's glasses online and I was told to come here to pick them up." Jack replied. The woman grabbed his arm and pulled him inside quickly.

"Come on in! Sam! That boy is here to pick up the glasses!" she yelled. Samuel walked down the stairs quickly and was surprised to see that Jack was about his age. "I'm Judy, by the way."

"Hello," Jack greeted before turning to the person holding the key to Cybertron's survival. "You're Samuel, right?"

"It's Sam, and yeah that's me. So…it was $175?" Sam said. Jack nodded, his smile faltering. "I'm surprised you offered that much."

"I'm taking…Psychology in school and I heard about how your great grandfather went crazy because of events leading up to these glasses. They'd be really helpful for me to get an A." Jack lied. Sam shrugged and took Jack's money and handed him the glasses. "Sorry, but I have to go. My mom's probably growing worried. Good night Sam, Judy."

"Goodbye, Jack!" Judy said happily as her son just walked upstairs. Jack left the house and almost ran to Arcee in joy. He put on his helmet and slipped the glasses carefully into his pocket. He almost laughed in happiness as they drove off.

"I guess you got the glasses?" Arcee chuckled. Jack only grinned and nodded. He heard the revving of engines and turned to see the black van following them. He growled and made Arcee go faster. "They're not cons, and the man doesn't look like a MECH agent. So who are they?"

"I don't know, but we have to get them off our trail if we ever want a ground bridge home." Jack hissed. Arcee's engines revved as she sped down the streets. When they skidded into an alley Arcee stopped from exhaustion. They watched as the mysterious black van drove by without even slowing down. Jack sighed in relief and patted Arcee's alt form. "Take a break, 'Cee."

"Jack we need to get to base." The femme panted. Jack called base for a ground bridge after checking to see if anyone was looking. When they made it through Jack pulled out the glasses with a victorious smile.

Anastasia was sitting next to Cliffjumper's memorial with Optimus when they got the call from Jack. She sighed and turned to the Prime with a faint smile. He kissed her swiftly before standing and offering her a servo up. She took it and walked down stairs with him. They made it just in time for the two to come through with the glasses in hand. Jaston shifted to his Cybertronian form and handed them to Optimus.

"So those are the glasses?" Raf asked. He and Miko were still upset that the bots were planning on leaving. Optimus took the glasses with a small smile.

"Yes, Rafael. These are the glasses. Let's hope they still have the coordinates." The Prime answered. He turned to Ratchet with happy optics. "Contact Megatronus, he should know we've found them."

"I never thought I'd hear you call him that again." Ratchet mumbled in amusement. He and Tailgate began working on contacting the ex-decepticons while Optimus touched the side of his helm. Before any questions could be asked a beam of light shot from his optics and went through the glasses, revealing the coordinates.

"Woah!" Miko and Raf gasped. June and Fowler smiled as the autobots gave a victorious shout, besides Optimus. Jaston hugged Arcee happily and Optimus did the same to Anastasia. They were finally going to return to Cybertron! Bumblebee and Bulkhead stopped suddenly and looked over at their charges. Miko and Raf gave them soft smiles.

"Congrats guys, just don't forget to visit every now and then." Miko said. When the video message finally opened it revealed Megatronus Prime and Soundwave. The autobots walked up to the screen along with the humans.

"Is there any news on the search for the All Spark?" Megatronus asked in hope. Anastasia grinned and held up the glasses.

"Did you really doubt what Jaston and I said about where to look, Megatronus?" she teased. "We have the coordinates like we said."

"How are we going to get the All Spark?" Megatronus asked after he was sent the coordinates. "This is where the humans call Hoover Dam."

"Wait, that's near Tranquility where Sam Witwicky lives." Jaston said. "That man who was following us, Arcee, could he be hiding the All Spark?"

"What man? And did you say Hoover Dam?" Fowler growled. Everyone looked at the liaison in surprise as he continued. "There was an old government facility, Sector 7, that had been shut down. Their base was in the dam and they've been after extraterrestrial information much like MECH."

"So they dissect innocent bots too?" Tailgate growled. Fowler shook his head with a sigh.

"Silas was their leader at one point, but when he became corrupt he and many soldiers left Sector 7. If it's still around, then there's only one man who could be the leader: Seymore Simmons. He's not exactly 'evil' per se, but he is annoying." Fowler grumbled.

"Optimus, if that was one of Simmons' goons then they're probably after Sam and his family since they originally had the glasses." Arcee said in realization. Optimus narrowed his optics in thought. Anastasia stepped forward.

"If they are a threat to humans, and apparently Cybertronians, then they must be stopped. We need that All Spark and we can't let Sam take the fall for us." Anastasia said determinedly. Everyone agreed to save the human. Optimus smiled and nodded.

"This is the plan…"

* * *

**Okay so here are my announcements:**

1. So I'm going to try my hand at writing a Transformers songfic! I have to know, however, what song you guys want. There's a poll on my wall so please vote!

2. I have this as a longer version on my profile and I'll be posting on my other stories-in-progress as well. Suicide rates have gone up alot lately, and it's scary. I was almost one of them as well a couple years ago. Sometimes, death really seems like the only option. But what I learned last year was that there's always a reason to live. I had gotten help from a complete stranger who I was originally scared of in my highschool class. She became my friend when it felt like I had lost all of mine. I'm not complaining about my past, honestly it's made me the person I am today. Now, before you stop reading because of boredom I want you, my darling readers, if you ever need someone to talk to, someone to understand, someone to talk you out of harming yourself, or just a friend, PM me and I will be there. I will listen, I will understand, I will be an ally. I will do my best to help you because I do care about others. I don't want people to die because of bullies or because of family issues or some other thing. If you think you have no reason to live because no one's there for you, let me be that reason, the one to be there for you. I know I'm just some random author on Fanfiction but I want to help make a difference. I don't want to be known for this so don't think I'm just doing this to be popular or to get more reviews because that is NOT the case. Just remember, there will always be someone there for you, you just need to find them.

3. This is to those who think messing with people is funny. _It's not._ Like I said in number two, suicide rates have gone up and it's a scary thought. People inflict harm upon themselves because of how they are treated by their peers. Bullying is cruel and it does more damage than most believe. If you see someone who looks like barely more than a ghost, being taunted or just plain alone, go and be an ally. A friend.

Authors and readers of Fanfiction, let's work together to put a stop to bullying! Spread the news and don't let the news stop! People's lives are in danger and they need our help! I dare you to stand up for what is right! Be their autobot! Be their guardian from the decepticons known as bullies. Be an ally!

Thanks guys for reading and I hope you think about what I've said.


	9. Chapter 8: Sector 7 and MECH

Anya sat in silence in Optimus' passenger seat as they drove back to Sam Witwicky's house. Her thoughts were organizing themselves in her mind, sorting out the worries from the matter at hand. Her cold dark blue eyes stared out the window while Optimus drove down the road. She knew that the All Spark was an important matter, but they could not let a human be punished for unknowingly aiding them. Megatronus had agreed to hold off the search for the cube until further notice. None of the decepticons were going to interfere with the autobot mission unless backup is needed. When they turned onto Sam's street Optimus screeched to a halt. It was around midnight, but the scene was alive with activity. Sam, Judy, an older man, and a teenage girl were being dragged out of their house by men in black. Anya let out a low growl, her eyes flashing red for a second.

"Anya, we must retain our cover unless absolutely necessary. You and Jack must try and free them while in human form." Optimus' voice rumbled through the stereo. Anya nodded curtly and hopped out of his alt as Jack drove up behind on Arcee and slipped off of her. His eyes were also dangerous looking when he took off the helmet. The twins watched as the other autobots drove into the alleyway, excluding Tailgate and Ratchet who had remained back at base. Jack nodded to his twin and they both snuck up to where the humans were getting shoved into the cars, but they certainly were putting up a fight.

"Good evening, sirs." Jack said coolly. All heads snapped to them as they glared at the men. Sam and Judy were shocked to see the boy with a new girl. The man, Jack and Anya guessed that he was Sam's dad, and the girl were confused but shocked at the same time.

"Jack? What are you doing? Get out of here before they get you too!" Sam growled. Jack and Anya rolled their eyes as they walked closer to the group. Guns were pointed at them as the family was pushed into two separate vans. Sam and the girl were in one while Judy and her husband were in the other.

"I don't think they'll be able to get us. What do you think, Anya?" Jack grumbled. Anya smirked and put her hands on her hips, even as the men approached. He glare didn't falter and neither did her confidence in what she was doing. She knew these men didn't stand a chance.

"I'd say you're right, Jack. But what I want to know is what they're doing with a random family in the middle of the night. And not just any family either, the one with the glasses." Anya said coldly. A man stepped forward with a smirk.

"Who are you, and what business do you have with Witwickety?" the man asked. Any walked up and poked him hard in the chest with a finger. It was a little awkward since she was so much shorter than he, but she did succeed in intimidating him ever so slightly.

"No, you listen to me and answer _my _questions! I've dealt with a lot of scrapheaps like you and I'm really sick and tired of being treated like that so if you'd kindly cooperate and leave the _Witwickys_ alone and we'll settle this civilly. Got it?" Anya hissed. Sam and the girl heard them and were watching in shock. The man grabbed her wrist and kneed her in the gut. She doubled-over in pain before she was shoved to the ground. Jack sprang into action and kicked the guy in the sensitive area.

"Nobody messes with my sister while I'm around." Jack said with a deadly tone. "Now who are you and who do you work for?"

"Wouldn't…you…like…to…know!" the man hissed in pain. Anya, who had stood up, glanced over her shoulder and saw Optimus' alt form. She turned her head back to the man with a serious look. "You don't have the right to ask me questions!"

"Wrong answer," Jack growled. Before the man could answer Anya kicked him in the knees. She felt satisfied when there was a gross snap and crack coming from his bones. Jack punched the man in the stomach and he fell to the ground writhing in pain. Anya knelt down and lifted his chin and forced him to look into her eyes.

"Tell us, _now_." She snarled. Back on Cybertron she would deal with the decepticon prisoners that were too stubborn to speak. She had also dealt with criminals on her own planet. "Who are you?"

"Fine! I'm Agent Seymour Simmons of Sector 7! Why aren't my men attacking you?" Simmons demanded. He looked around her and saw a man walking up with dark brown eyes and black hair. Agent Fowler didn't look very happy about the situation.

"They know who I am, and they know not to mess with me. I'm Special Agent Fowler. I work with Jack, Anya, and their team." Fowler snapped. Simmon's eyes widened and he tried to look at his men but Jack was holding him down. Anya returned in front of his face with a smirk.

"Now tell me, what's your connection with the terrorist group MECH?" Anya asked bitterly. Simmons snarled and before anything else could happen he pulled out a gun and shot her in the stomach. Anya gasped and stumbled back, gripping her wound. There was a roar of an engine and everyone turned to see the autobots zooming down the road towards them. Anya pulled her hand away from the wound and saw red blood covering it.

"How are you not dead?" Simmons asked in disbelief. Anya screamed in pain as she was electrocuted. Silas stood behind her with a sadistic grin. Anya began to flicker, nearly shifting into her dragon form.

"She's not human, she one of the aliens! Go on, transformer, show us your true form." Silas growled. The hostages had left the cars by now and were watching in shock. Jack couldn't get to Anya because a MECH soldier was holding back all the humans. The autobots found that they too were also unable to transform because of the citizens. Jack watched in horror as Anya was forced to shift into her dragon form.

"Anastasiana!" Jack yelled as she tried to stand. His eyes were glowing a blood red now in anger. He turned to Sam and his family with blazing eyes. "You guys have to help fight back!"

"What's going on?" the girl demanded. Jack growled and turned his attention to the autobots still uneasily waiting in their alt forms.

"Guys I'm sorry, but our cover's been blown." Jack told them. He then turned into his dragon form and used his tail to send MECH agents flying into the street where they landed painfully. The autobots transformed as well and each of them looked pissed. "Silas, you messed with the wrong shape-shifter!"

"Oh did I?" the terrorist sneered. Jastinian used his claw to trap the man on his back on the ground. He tensed when he felt a servo on his shoulder and he looked up to see Arcee staring at him with pleading eyes. This was not the right course of action and he knew it. Jastinian didn't release him, but allowed Agent Fowler to search Silas and remove all weapons before handcuffing him. The other soldiers were also taken into custody as Ratchet showed up. He transformed and began to work on Anastasiana, who was quickly dying.

"Tailgate, open the ground bridge at my current coordinates!" Optimus ordered. He looked over at the humans who were still shocked. Sam was ranting something about giant robots. Jastinian was helping Ratchet get Anastasiana into the ground bridge while the others trailed behind. Optimus knelt down in front of the humans with a sigh. "My name is Optimus Prime. You must come with me right away to discuss important matters. Everything will be explained if you do."

"Why should we trust you?" the girl snapped. Optimus' optics narrowed. He really didn't wish to deal with stubborn humans today. But he had to according to rules he himself made. Sometimes it really sucked to be the leader.

"If it helps at all, we have a few human friends that will help you understand. No, they are not shape-shifters like Jack and Anya. Please come." Optimus said. He held out both of his palms for them to climb on. They hesitated but soon climbed aboard. When Optimus entered the base everyone seemed sullen, even Miko. Jaston, who was sitting in the corner in Cybertronian form, looked the worst. Optimus put the humans down next to the others so they'd learn about what was going on and he walked up to Tailgate. "Why is everyone upset?"

"Optimus we…" Tailgate started hesitantly and sighed. "Anastasia turned Cybertronian before her spark stopped beating…forever."

* * *

*gasp* What?! Anastasia's dead?!

Or is she? *snickers*

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	10. Chapter 9: Love and Regret

The base was filled with grief and the Nemesis wasn't much better. When Megatronus found out he was in utter shock. He only muttered a farewell before ending the message when they told him. Jaston would just sit in a corner staring off into space, not even Arcee could snap him out of it. Sam and Mikaela, the girl from the day they got the glasses, were shocked at the secret they had gotten dragged into. No one saw Optimus, he never left his room. It was the day after Anastasia was killed and no one could speak a word, not even Miko. That is, until Agent Fowler showed up. He too seemed sullen but he had a job to do.

"Where's Prime?" he asked the autobots in the main hanger. At first he was ignored but everyone knew that Fowler probably had something important to say. It was just hard for them to get going forward without their dear friend. "Guys, I know it's tough and I didn't know her that well. But would she want you to mourn for her instead of working towards what she sacrificed for?"

"Agent Fowler, Anastasia was the world and more to Optimus. It's not something even he can get over in a day. Let us do whatever needs to be done, but leave Optimus and Jaston out of it for their mental state." Ratchet sighed. Fowler nodded.

"I understand. I got information out of Agent Simmons and you have clearance to get the All Spark for the next 2 hours. The dam's closed so no one will see you." Fowler informed. Ratchet looked at the autobots in the room in sadness.

"Bumblebee and Bulkhead you're with me. The rest of you stay here." Ratchet ordered. Everyone nodded and the three bots left. Jaston sighed and stood from his spot on the floor. He was about to say something when he gasped in pain and held his chest where his spark was. Arcee ran up to him as he collapsed.

_::Arcee to Ratchet! We have a situation!::_ Arcee practically screamed into the comm. link as Jaston's optics dimmed.

**Anastasia's dream**

Anastasia groaned as she stood up. She was surprised to see herself in her Cybertronian form instead of her dragon form. She could only see herself, but everything around her was black. It was if she were on a stage with the spotlight on her and the houselights were dimmed. But when she looked up there was complete blackness as well and the floor was dark. She turned around in hopes of seeing Primus' spark again but saw nothing. She growled and thought about exploring the new area, but something could attack her or she could get hurt due to the darkness. She let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed her optics in exhaustion.

"I must be dead and this is Pit." She grumbled. There was a low but gentle chuckle and Anastasia slightly relaxed at the familiarity of it. She looked around but she still couldn't see the source which only confused her more. "Okay what gives? Why can't I see anything?"

"Anastasia, you are not offline. You are merely transforming into your new Cybertronian form." Primus answered. Finally there was a flash of blue and she found herself in the last place she confronted the god. "I fear your friends believe you are offline though."

"What?! You could've at least warned me when so I could've told them! Or you could've told them yourselves!" Anastasia yelled, throwing her servos into the air. She wondered how Optimus and Jaston were doing. They must be depressed! Ugh why did it have to be now? "Why did you do it while I was dying?!"

"In order for the transformation to work you'd have to be near offlining!" Primus snapped. Anastasia cringed at the sudden harshness. She didn't mean to make him angry. She lowered her helm in slight shame for being disrespectful to the one who's trying to help her be with Optimus. She let out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry, I just wish they didn't have to worry about me." Anastasia mumbled. She nearly jumped out of her armor when there was a servo placed on her shoulder. She spun around to see Jaston glaring at her, but there was relief in his optics at the same time. Anastasia gave him a sheepish smile.

"Everyone thinks you're dead…your spark stopped beating." Jaston growled. Anastasia winced at his coldness. Obviously he hadn't taken her death lightly. "Optimus is depressed because he thinks that you're dead!"

"Well everyone thinks you're dead now too considering you have to almost die to become fully Cybertronian!" Anastasia shot back. Jaston was deadly quiet and Anastasia realized that he didn't know that Primus was gonna turn them Cybertronian. "Uh Primus, I think you should explain."

"Jaston," Primus chuckled. Jaston turned and looked at the spark in shock. "You and Anastasia will be turned fully Cybertronian, but you will be able to transform into you dragon, Cybertronian, and human forms. That means you and Arcee-"

"Can bond," Jaston whispered. Anastasia smirked at her twins shock and happiness. "When will we be able to go back to the autobots?"

"In an hour or so." Primus answered. The god chuckled as the twins groaned.

**With the autobots**

Arcee watched as those who had gone on the mission ran in with the All Spark. She knew it was no use for Ratchet to even try and save Jaston, his spark had stopped beating. No one understood why this was happening to the twins. Did they have anything like a Cybertronian bond that shattered and killed Jaston when Anastasia died? They didn't have a clue, but the emotional damage was great. Tailgate hesitated, but walked up to Arcee and knelt down next to her.

"Hey 'Cee, why don't we go race to distract your mind?" he suggested, hoping that she still had a love for speed like she did on Cybertron. Arcee shook her helm.

"Maybe some other time, 'Gate." She sighed. Tailgate almost smiled at the old nickname she used to use for him. But he knew she was in pain and that he needed to help her. But how? The one she loved is offline for an unknown reason and so is his sister.

"What can I do to get your mind off it? Arcee I can tell you're beating yourself up over it when it's not your fault." Arcee gave him a sharp glare and he knew he'd made a slip up. He knew what she was going to say next.

"Well what about when you faked your death, huh? You knew I blamed myself for that yet you never told me the truth!" she snapped. _Well at least she's distracted,_ Tailgate thought. He was about to retaliate when there was a scream from the med bay. Everyone ran inside to see Miko standing in the doorway staring at something. When they looked into the room they saw a sight that warmed their sparks.

The twins were waking up.

* * *

Pffffffft like I would keep her dead for long!

Sorry it was so short!

Reviews are welcomed!


	11. Chapter 10: Reunion and Bonding

"By the All Spark!" Ratchet gasped. Anastasia and Jaston sat up with identical groans. They finally caught sight of the autobots staring at them in surprise. Tailgate actually glitched and fainted. No one paid him any mind as they rushed up to the twins and hugged them happily. Anastasia frowned and didn't see Optimus anywhere. "Optimus! He doesn't know you're alive! Anastasia go talk to him in his room _now_!"

"Aye, aye captain!" Anastasia joked as she ran out of the room and down the hall. She left it up to Jaston to explain everything, including their transformation. When she made it to Optimus' room she silently slipped inside, allowing the door to softly shut behind her. She found Optimus standing, with his back to her, looking as if he were in a lot of emotional pain. Well that was obvious, his femme was presumably dead! He was slowly drinking a cube of energon, looking down at something in his servo. Anastasia snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. She stood on her tiptoes to be right next to his audios.

"You know, this reminds me of the night right after your first battle with Megatronus. It's really quite sparkbreaking if you ask me." She whispered. Optimus froze, as if he didn't truly believe that she was alive. Anastasia backed up so he could turn around. When he did he scooped her up into a hug and spun her slightly. "Haha yes Optimus I'm alive. Primus decided to be mean and make it so I had to die to become fully Cybertronian."

"Then that means…you're a Cybertronian." Optimus realized. Anastasia smiled and nodded. Optimus kissed her and held her close to him. He couldn't believe he's actually getting his femme back from the dead. He silently thanked Primus for this. When they pulled away Anastasia noticed that his faceplate was wet with fresh tears. She wiped them away with a sad smile. "I believe we should call Megatronus and inform him of your recovery. I assume it's the same with Jaston."

"Yep, he's Cybertronian too. I agree, Megatronus probably isn't taking this well either." Anastasia sighed. They walked out into the main hanger and were pleased to see Arcee finally with Jaston again. Tailgate couldn't help but note how her mood had changed so dramatically by this dragon-turned-Cybertronian. Sam and Mikaela were talking to Ratchet about the twins, explaining what was going on. Finally everyone noticed the couple entering and smiled, they had their leader back. If it was still during the war Optimus would've pushed through it and suffered in silence, but the pressure had been lifted off of him and he didn't have to hide in his shell anymore.

"Ratchet, call Megatronus so we may tell him the good news." Optimus told his old friend. Ratchet nodded and set up a video chat system with the Nemesis. On the screen when the call was answered stood Soundwave and Megatronus. They both let out a gasp at the sight of the twins. "Hello brother, Soundwave."

"The twins? But I thought you said they were offlined!" Megatronus said as he stared at them. He was truly stunned by their sudden appearance. The autobots began to explain what was going on with the twins. Soundwave and Megatronus seemed relieved to know that the twins were alive. Megatronus was also happy for his brother, his femme was now fully Cybertronian. There was a crash from somewhere behind the two ex-decepticons and they both facepalmed. "As you can tell there now seems to be a problem right now. I will talk with you later. Until all are one."

"Until all are one," everyone responded. The video ended and everyone went back to doing their own thing. June lectured the twins about scaring her that bad. After that the twins hung out with their mech/femme. Jaston suddenly pulled Arcee into the middle of the room, surprising the femme. What was he planning? Anastasia gave him a suspicious look.

"Hey can I have everyone's attention please? Thanks. Arcee you're the most important femme in my life. I never meant to hurt you like have by disappearing…and dying. But please hear me out. I love you and I need to ask you something." Jaston began. Anastasia's optics widened. She knew what he was going to do. Jaston got down on one knee, earning gasps from the humans. "Will you be my sparkmate?"

"AWW!" Miko exclaimed excitedly. Raf covered her mouth with his hand. Everyone held their breath as they waited for Arcee's answer. The poor femme didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe that he was actually proposing to her. She threw herself into Jaston's arms with a joyful laugh. They both fell to the ground and everyone could see the grin on Arcee's face.

"Yes!" Arcee exclaimed. Everyone in the room cheered, even June who was tearing up. She already knew that Anastasia and Optimus were engaged, but now both kids she raised are getting a mate. Arcee and Jaston stood up happily. Optimus couldn't help but smile at how Jaston now was. He looked down at Anastasia. He still couldn't believe that she'd agreed to be his mate.

"Anya, Jack, get over here." June said warningly. The twins winced, wondering what she'd say. They transformed down into their human forms and followed her outside. June put her hands on her hips and glared at them momentarily. She finally sighed and hugged them both tightly. "I can't believe you guys are going to get married…or your equivalent of it. Since you gave them a scare and you're both engaged to them so...why don't you stay with them tonight?"

"Mom…are you seriously telling us to stay the night with our mech/femmefriend?" Anya teased. June smiled and shook her head with a sigh. Anya hugged her again with a grin. "Thanks, and remember that you've always been like a mother to me. You're closest to one we've ever had."

"Considering our real parents were killed when we were little." Jack muttered. June frowned, wondering what that story was. But she only said goodbye and drove home after saying farewell to the others. Optimus smiled as Anastasia walked up to him with gleaming optics. They walked down the hall and into his room to talk again. She snuggled up into his side with a content sigh.

"So why did June wish to speak with you?" Optimus asked after a while. Anastasia looked up at him with her crimson optics. She had to admit, she felt slightly out of place with red optics but she ignored that feeling ever since Cybertron. She scooted so she was sitting on his lap.

"She can't believe that Jaston and I are gonna be bonded soon…and she also knew that we gave you guys a big scare when we 'died'. She told us to stay with you and Arcee tonight. If you don't want me to I can transform into my human form and sleep on the couch." Anastasia looked down at the end. Optimus lifted up her chin and kissed her gently. She closed her optics and returned it happily. She heard a soft click and pulled back in surprise to see his chestplates open.

"Anastasia, please don't leave me. Will you bond with me, tonight?" his voice was surprisingly quiet. Anastasia grinned and put her servo on his cheek. She was about to open her chestplates but there was one simple problem. She smiled sheepishly and looked away awkwardly. Optimus gave her a confused look but she giggled.

"I…kinda don't know how to open my chestplates." She admitted. Optimus chuckled and helped her open them manually. They laid down on his berth and faced each other. Anastasia had to admit, she was extremely nervous. Optimus gently held her helm with his bottom servo and the top one around her waist. He looked at her with questioning optics, as if to make sure she was ready. She nodded slowly in confirmation. Optimus carefully pulled her body against his, but their chassis' were still separated. Anastasia looked into his optics and saw his own fear. She smiled and used an arm to pull them completely together. They both let out a gasp as their sparks merged. The feeling wasn't like anything they had before. She shut her optics and placed her forehelm on his chassis. Finally their sparks returned to its proper casings. "I love you, Orion."

"I love you too, Anastasia." He whispered back. They eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. Anastasia smiled as darkness surrounded her. Finally she was with her mech and the war was over. She wondered what her parent's reactions would've been…if they were still alive. She decided to not think about it as recharge took over.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Yay for Jaston and Arcee! Yay for Optimus and Anastasia!**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	12. Chapter 11: Plans and Confession! OH MY!

**So here's the next chapter! :)**

* * *

Anya had troubles focusing on the lesson in class the next day. Jack seemed the same way, too tired to pay attention. She wrote a note to him asking if he'd bonded with Arcee. When the answer came back as a yes and asking if she had bonded with Optimus she couldn't help but smile. She merely looked over at him and nodded. Jack smirked tiredly and continued to watch as the teacher rambled on. Finally the bell ran and the class was given their homework and dismissed. When they exited the building their mates were nowhere to be seen. Instead Breakdown was outside in their place. Miko walked up to the twins happily.

"It's finally Spring Break! Oh and Optimus is at a meeting and Arcee's with Tailgate on a scouting mission, so Breakdown's here to take you to the meeting." Miko informed. The twins thanked her and awkwardly hopped into the ex-decepticon. They drove to the outskirts of Jasper and waited for a ground bridge in an uncomfortable silence.

"So…how'd you meet the autobots?" Breakdown asked awkwardly. Anya and Jack shared a confused look. Did he mean as Cybertronians or as humans? "Err, on earth as fleshlings."

"Don't call them fleshlings, they're humans. They deserve to at least be called that." Jack said, defending humankind. Breakdown's alt rumbled as if he were laughing. The twins told him about how they met the autobots on earth and how they revealed their true forms to the autobots. Finally the bridge opened and they drove through. Jack and Anya hopped out once they were through and transformed into their dragon forms. "So what'd we miss?"

"Well we have the All Spark right here." Megatronus chuckled. Anastasiana and Jastinian stared in shock at the cube in their guardian's servo. They'd never seen it before, but it looked pretty cool. Anastasiana felt relieved that the glasses weren't a false lead after all. Soundwave stood off to the side with Breakdown as everyone took their seat, the twins just stayed on the floor. They began to discuss when the best time to return to Cybertron would be. They knew the twins had to finish that year of school, but Starscream was still in the brig. He still refused to accept the truce and wanted to defy them.

"May I suggest something?" Breakdown said, finally speaking up. Everyone nodded for him to continue. "When I was picking up the twins from school the human Miko said that they were on Spring Break. Unless I got my research mixed up they're out of school for a week. I say they help us revive Cybertron and put Starscream on trial during that time then finish school and go back."

"One problem, it's probably going to take a while for Cybertron to be revived and Starscream to be put on trial. We need a court larger than what we have here, we'd need more Cybertronians to come home. A week wouldn't be long enough for Jastinian and me to help with everything." Anastasiana pointed out. Breakdown huffed and crossed his arms.

"Wait, if we work to restore Cybertron during the break we might have enough time to finish it. Since we have to wait for more bots to come back we could wait until the school year's over to hold the trial. By then we should have enough Cybertronians to run an operable court." Megatronus offered. Everyone murmured in agreement. Anastasiana smiled in congrats at Breakdown for coming up with the majority of the plan. After about an hour everyone returned to their bases. Anastasiana and Jastinian transformed into their Cybertronian forms as they walked through. Arcee went up and hugged Jaston as he came inside. Optimus glanced down at Anastasia who was leaned up against them as they stood telling everyone the plan.

"So this really it, you're leaving Earth." Miko said sadly. Bulkhead and Bumblebee cringed at how depressed their human friends were. At this point they really didn't want to leave them. Anastasia and Jaston smiled, this was one of the things discussed at the meeting.

"Actually Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Jaston, and I are the ambassadors between Cybertron and Earth once things are settled. We'll be making visits more than you think. And during the visits, you guys are more than welcome to come hang out." Anastasia informed. Bulkhead and Bee looked at her like she was a loon. They weren't expecting to hear that. If they were visiting Earth more often that meant that they were going to be able to visit their charges and live on Cybertron again. "Well don't look at me like that! It was a problem and we fixed it!"

"Optimus is she serious?" Ratchet asked. He was also surprised. He also liked the idea of it. They could also keep updated on what was happening on Earth through the children, June, and Fowler. Speaking of the liaison Fowler walked in the base and noticed the surprise and happiness.

"What did I miss?" he asked hesitantly. Everyone explained the autobots' plan and he approved of it as well. He did admit, but he secretly was sad to have them leave. They had grown on him after all these years. Tailgate remained silent the entire time, surprisingly he didn't talk much. It was weird for him, even as Knockout, to be quiet. Arcee noticed and frowned and told herself to talk to him after everything about what's bothering him. The humans went home after a while and everyone went to their rooms except Arcee.

"Go on ahead Jaston, I need to talk to Tailgate." She said softly. Jaston kissed her forehelm and nodded before going to their quarters. Arcee snuck back into the main hanger where she found Tailgate standing alone with his optics closed. He was leaning against the wall in deep thought which also got to Arcee. "Tailgate what's wrong? You're never quiet, especially during discussions like the one we had today."

"How would you know what I'm like? I could've changed during the time I was a decepticon." He shot back. His optics opened and he stared at her with his cold blue optics. Arcee was taken aback by the harshness in his voice. Arcee crossed her arms and sighed, looking away momentarily.

"No, you didn't. Not by that much at least. Knockout was talkative as well." Tailgate's gaze faltered. It was almost as if she spat the name. She lowered her arms to her sides and took a few steps closer to him. "I want to know the real reason, Tailgate. You're my friend, my closest ally at one point. Why are you suddenly isolating yourself from everyone?"

"I saw your reaction to my real identity that day, I also saw Breakdown's. I sometimes wonder if you'd all rather have me keep my mouth shut. It seems that it works, I don't bother anyone anymore." Tailgate snapped. Arcee was shocked at how he felt about his current situation. Tailgate closed his optics again and she took it as an advantage to put her servo on his shoulder.

"You _lied_ to us. That's the only reason why you received the reaction given to you. If you didn't lie to anyone and leave the autobots in a respectable way then maybe none of us would be in this situation. Oh and by the way, I know your secret. You're bisexual, you're in love with Breakdown but you'd never admit it!" Tailgate's optics snapped open and he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"What the frag do you know? Why would you conclude that?" he demanded. Arcee pulled her arm free and glared at him. No more good cop, that ship has sailed. She was pissed and she almost wanted to slap him for talking like that. She poked him in the chassis, right above his spark and glared at him.

"Because of the way you act around him! You told me once that you were bisexual, bet you thought I forgot about it didn't ya? Well I didn't. Wanna know why? I remember secrets given to me so that I don't accidentally slip up and tell someone! You know if you don't tell him soon it'd be a repeat of what happened with me. You 'lost' me to Jaston because I knew he loved me. I didn't know until the day the war ended, and that's when all the signs became clear." Tailgate's optics widened. Arcee suddenly hugged him with a sigh. "Just tell him before it's too late, I don't like seeing my friends hurt."

"I-I'm sorry Arcee." Tailgate mumbled sadly. She pulled away and wished him a goodnight before going to her room. Tailgate stood there for a minute then went to his room. He knew she was right, he'd made the mistake once. He cannot and will not let that happen again. He eventually went to bed, unaware of a pair of optics watching him. Ones that belonged to someone who had listened to the entire conversation.

* * *

**I admit it, one of my favorite Prime pairings is KO/BD so I had to put it in there!**

**Quick poll for everyone!**

**Should someone from Anastasiana and Jastinian's planet be alive? If so, how should they know them?  
A. No  
B. Yes, mom  
C. Yes, dad  
D. Yes, both parents  
E. Yes, best friend**

**Reviews are welcomed and please give your answer! :)**


	13. Chapter 12: Space Bridge Failure

**So it was a tie between D and E so I broke it and decided on who should be alive!**

* * *

Anastasia, Jaston, Optimus, Megatronus, and Arcee were all standing in the space bridge control center getting ready to make the leap to Cybertron. Today was just to find the way to Primus' spark in the center of the planet so they wouldn't be lost when they actually had the All Spark the next day. Tailgate stood at the controls with Breakdown and Soundwave remaining nearby should anything go wrong. Tailgate opened the ground bridge and turned to the travelers.

"You have three hours then I'll open back up the space bridge in case we cannot communicate." Tailgate informed. The five bots nodded and went through. However there was a malfunction and the controls started going crazy. Tailgate tried to fix it but the machine started smoking. He turned to the other two bots frantically. "Get them out of there now! Who knows where they'll be sent!"

"It's too late, their gone!" Breakdown growled when the smoke cleared enough for them to see the bridge closing. The three mechs stared at each other in shock and fear. If they didn't return there was no chance of them reviving Cybertron. "If they made it through then they must be on Cybertron, right?"

"Not exactly, this is far more advanced and delicate work than the ground bridge. They could be anywhere within a thousand miles of Cybertron! If the space bridge had worked correctly then they might be on Cybertron as planned. But we have to get a lock on the location where they were sent. That is, if they even made it through alive." Tailgate growled before he commed Ratchet to tell him what all happened. "Ratchet is on his way to help me fix this. We need to work fast if we want to get them back."

**With the stranded bots, unknown planet**

Anastasia groaned and coughed as she sat up. That had been a rough jump that was for sure. She looked around and gasped. They were definitely not on Cybertron, not even close to it. She jumped up as the others were finally waking up. They noticed how freaked out she was and began to get worried.

"Jaston, do you recognize this planet?" Anastasia asked. Jaston's optics widened in recognition and he gasped. Optimus, Arcee, and Megatronus were majorly confused. Anastasia looked ready to start crying. "We have to leave now. We have to go back! We can't stay here!"

"Anastasia calm down, it'll be okay. Why do we have to leave?" Optimus asked. Anastasia just shook her helm and sat down to cry. Realization dawned on Megatronus and he watched as Optimus and Jaston tried to calm her down, but Jaston wasn't much better than her. Arcee turned her sharp gaze to Megatronus, as if knowing that he understood what was going on.

"Optimus, this is not just some random planet we landed on, this is our old home. This is Ythunha, planet of the dragon shape-shifters. It's not dead like Cybertron, but the assassins killed off everyone." Jaston said his voice choppy. Arcee walked up to him and hugged him, knowing that it must've been tough for that to happen. Megatronus looked around in surprise.

"I did not recognize it. I've only been on certain parts of Ythunha." He mumbled in wonder. He turned his attention to the distraught Anastasia. Obviously she was taking the death of her race harder than Jaston, but they both couldn't stand to remain on their planet. He remembered how the twins would cause trouble for the servants, even after he and their parents scolded them. After a few minutes Anastasia was able to calm down, but she was still quite upset.

"We can't stay at one place for too long. Shape-shifters were killed, but there's more than one type of creature living here. Not all of them are friendly so keep an optic out for anything suspicious." Anastasia said as she stood. So with that everyone began to explore the landscape with caution. Megatronus remained in the back as the twins lead the way with Optimus and Arcee in the middle. They were all on guard so when they heard footsteps that didn't belong to them they all froze. The twins narrowed their optics and took a step towards the noise. Suddenly something jumped out from its hiding place and attacked Jaston. It was similar to a jaguar but pure green. He threw the creature off of him as Arcee ran up to help him.

"Get away from him!" Arcee growled as she kicked at it. The creature slid back a few feet and went after Optimus but he attacked back. Just as it was about to attack Arcee Jaston turned into his dragon form and tackled it. He had his massive paws on its chest and it stared up at him looking…shocked? Anastasia also transformed into her dragon form and stalked up to them.

"Touch our friends again and you'll regret it." Jastinian growled. The jaguar-like thing glowed for a minute before changing into a light red dragon with pink eyes. Anastasiana gasped and took a step back as Jastinian continued to stare at the dragon beneath him. "J-Jenalise?"

"Prince Jastinian? Princess Anastasiana?" Jenalise asked quietly. Megatronus' optics widened and he took a step nearer. Jastinian released her and Jenalise stood only to bow at the twins. "M-My apologies! I didn't recognize you I swear! But may I ask how you are alive?"

"Anastasia, Jaston, who is this? I thought you said the assassins killed everyone." Optimus asked. Anastasia ignored him and tackled Jenalise in a dragon's version of a hug. Megatronus chuckled, knowing the two had actually been best friends since they were children. Jastinian smiled, happy to know that there was another shape-shifter alive. He turned to Optimus and Arcee and shook his head.

"Guys, this is Jenalise. She's an old friend of Anastasiana and I. We thought we were the only survivors. Anastasiana if you'd let her go we can introduce her to Optimus and Arcee." Jastinian chuckled. Anastasiana and Jenalise stood while laughing. Optimus was relieved to see her finally happy again. He could feel her sadness the entire time until now. "Jenalise, this is Arcee and Optimus Prime. Uh it's a long story with these guys. You remember Megatronus."

"Of course! So you met more Cybertronian, eh?" Jenalise suddenly shifted into a Cybertronian form that was the same color and height as her dragon form. She was a little shorter than Anastasiana, but not by much. She shook servos with Optimus and Arcee. "Hello Arcee, Optimus Prime. To answer your question on how I'm alive, I left Ythunha before the assassins attacked. When I came back there was no one here."

"Anastasiana and I must've already left when you came back. We were living on Cybertron undercover. Not even ol' Megs knew about us." Jastinian said. Jenalise giggled at the nickname they'd given Megatronus back when he was the twins' bodyguard. Megatronus scowled as Optimus and Arcee gave him an amused look.

"I have a feeling there will be a lot of catching up done, but we still need to get home." Arcee stated. Jenalise became confused, why did the twins have to leave again? Anastasiana and Jastinian transformed into their Cybertronian forms and stood with their mates. "Is there somewhere nearby safe for us to stay? We should stay near the location the space bridge had taken us."

"Of course! Come one, but what do you mean that Jastinian and Anastasiana have to leave again? Isn't this their home still?" Jenalise asked. Anastasia and Jaston shared a sad look. They didn't want to have to tell her but it had to be done. Optimus and Arcee could feel their hesitance through the bonds so they sent comfort to the twins.

"Well first thing you should know is that we were turned Cybertronian." Anastasia began. Jenalise looked at her like she was crazy. "And Optimus is my sparkmate and Arcee is Jastinian's."

* * *

**Winning letter is E! My muse agreed with it more haha.**

**Ythunha was an old name I used in one of my other stories btw.**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	14. Chapter 13: Jenalise and Problem Solved

"So let me get this straight. You two were turned Cybertronian and these two are your sparkmates?" Jenalise asked. Everyone nodded in confirmation. They had just finished explaining their story while taking shelter in Jenalise's home. Jenalise, in her Cybertronian form, hugged the twins happily. "Oh my gosh, congratulations! I never thought I'd see the day Prince Jastinian would actually fall in love. You were such a grump!"

"Hey!" Jaston growled. Anastasia smiled and shook her helm as she watched the two argue. Megatronus facepalmed, nothing much had changed with Jenalise. She still loves to bug the slag out of Jaston. Arcee snickered as her bonded defended himself. Optimus himself was amused as well. He didn't expect this at all when he met another dragon.

"If I may ask, why do you continue to use the titles 'Prince' and 'Princess' if you're close friend?" Optimus asked. The twins cringed slightly at the mention of it. Jenalise chuckled nervously as everyone stared at her. Megatronus already knew the answer, he had been required to do the same when he was still their guardian.

"It was made law a long time ago by their parents that anytime anyone in the royal family should be called by their title. Even Megatronus was required to do so. It was before we were born that the law went out so I grew up calling them that. It's kinda out of habit more than anything now." Jenalise admitted. Optimus and Arcee frowned, not knowing that bit of information. The twins groaned and facepalmed.

"It was so ANNOYING!" Anastasia exclaimed and flopped down on her back. Optimus chuckled at her antics. She sighed and sat up again. "I'd rather be poor and homeless than go through that again. Everyone treated us so differently. I swear everyone treated us like we were the rulers…okay I guess we were the rulers but I didn't want to be treated like we were better than everyone else."

"That must've sucked." Arcee muttered. The twins and Jenalise grumbled in agreement. They continued to talk about their past on Cybertron and the war. When Jenalise found out that they started a war she smacked both Optimus and Megatronus upside the head and scolded them for being so stupid. Anastasia and Jaston snickered as Arcee shook her helm. They couldn't help but wonder what was going on back on Earth.

**On Earth**

"Aha!" Ratchet exclaimed as he finished the repairs. The three ex-decepticons perked up at the sound. Tailgate stood from his crouched position against the wall and walked over to the medic. He sent a silent prayer to Primus that it'd work and the others were okay. "Do you have the coordinates that they were accidentally sent to?"

"Yeah, they're right here." Tailgate stated as he tapped a few commands into the computer. Sure enough the location of their friends popped up. It was a small desolate plate called Ythunha, completely unfamiliar to them. Tailgate opened the ground bridge and watched as Ratchet and Soundwave ran through. "I hope they're okay."

"Why didn't you go with them if Arcee's such a good friend?" Breakdown grumbled. Tailgate flinched and didn't dare turn to his partner…ex-partner. This was the first time that Breakdown had spoken to him directly since he revealed his real self. His grip on the table tightened as he sighed. Tailgate finally built up enough courage to turn to Breakdown, who didn't even spare him a glance.

"Breakdown, Arcee is not my partner. I left the autobots to become a decepticon and I got a new partner. Honestly you're a lot easier to get along with than her. I don't see why it's so bad that I was once friends with her. Actually, I still am. Why are you making it bigger than it already is?" Tailgate shot back defensively. Breakdown turned and glared at him with his single yellow optic.

"You're a liar, Tailgate…or Knockout…or whoever the frag you are. I don't even know what to call you anymore. I trusted you and you turned out to be a backstabber! No wonder that femme seemed ready to offline you when she found out the truth!" Breakdown snapped. Tailgate's blue optics widened. Breakdown's words had sent pain through his spark. It was worse than when he found out that Arcee was in love with Jaston.

"I was hurt by the one I loved, Breakdown. You obviously don't know anything about what that feels like if you won't understand. If they ask where I went tell them I wanted to go out for a drive." Tailgate turned and transformed. He drove out of the room as fast as he could, leaving Breakdown in the dust. Breakdown was shocked as he shook his helm.

"I know exactly how you feel."

**With the stranded bots**

_::Optimus, we have the space bridge working again. It's currently opened where you first arrived.::_ Optimus was in recharge when he got that comm. link from Ratchet. He quietly transformed from his alt form and gently shook Anastasiana awake. She grumbled but refused to wake up. _::Optimus? Are you there?::_

_::Yes I am here, Ratchet. The others are currently in recharge since it got late. I will meet you there soon. Optimus out.::_ He sighed as he ended the comm. link. He tried to wake Anastasiana again and this time she woke up and growled something inaudible at him. Optimus chuckled quietly and sent his love and regret through the bond to calm her.

"Sorry sweetspark, but the others have the space bridge waiting for all of us. We have to wake the others and go home before something else might go wrong." Optimus stated. They got everyone to wake up and explained the situation. Anastasiana, Jastinian, and Jenalise stayed in dragon form as they trekked back to the place where they first arrived. Jenalise was talking happily, excited to meet her friends' teammates. When they arrived Ratchet and Soundwave were waiting impatiently. Ratchet was surprised to see three dragons instead of two, and Soundwave…well no one could tell what he was feeling.

"Anastasia, Jaston, I thought you said you were the last of your kind!" Ratchet exclaimed. Anastasiana and Jastinian rolled their eyes as they transformed into their Cybertronian forms. Jenalise shifted into her newer form as well and shook servos with the medic and intelligence officer.

"Hi my name's Jenalise, I'm an old friend of Anastasiana and Jastinian." She introduced herself. Ratchet and Soundwave also introduced themselves. The twins snickered slightly earning a couple strange looks but they merely shrugged it off. Jenalise turned back dragon, preferring it over her Cybertronian one. When they went through the bridge they saw Breakdown grumbling about something but no Tailgate.

"Hey Breakdown, where's Tailgate?" Anastasia asked. He turned and didn't even notice Jenalise standing there in confusion. He looked pissed and hurt at the same time. He looked ready to snap but then Tailgate drove back in and transformed. He was the first out of the two to notice Jenalise.

"Woah there's another dragon?" Tailgate asked. Anastasia and Jaston facepalmed as Jenalise giggled nervously. She wasn't used to getting so much attention. She wondered if everyone's reaction would be like that. Jaston wondered how Miko would react to it, especially if Jenalise slipped up and said "Prince" or "Princess" when referring to Anastasia and Jaston. After explaining the situation with Jenalise to Breakdown and Tailgate AND sending a comm. link to the others explaining it everyone went to their own bases. Jenalise went with the twins and couldn't help but stare in awe at the base.

"Who are you? How long have you known Jaston and Anastasia? Can you breathe fire?" Miko blurted out. Jenalise's wings twitched uneasily as the questions kept coming. Bulkhead finally got her to stop long enough for everyone to introduce themselves. Jenalise turned into her Cybertronian form during all of this until she got curious and turned into a human. She had dark blue jeans, a red tank, sneakers, red hair, and green eyes.

"Well this is certainly an interesting form. It's all…squishy." Jenalise observed. Fowler, Miko, and Raf frowned as the autobots snickered. Arcee noticed that while everyone talked Tailgate seemed irritated by something. _Great, here we go again…_she thought in annoyance.

* * *

**HOLY SCRAP OVER 50 REVIEWS? I love you guys...in a...noncreepy way.**

**Oh and this story will be ending soon**

**Crowd: Awwww**

**Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 14: Tour de Jasper

**In this chapter you get to see Jenalise's personality a bit more! :)**

* * *

Jenalise was a bit uncomfortable to say the least. She used to just be a wall flower, only friends with the twins, and now she was the center of attention. The human girl, Miko, was especially excited to ask her thousands of questions. She looked over at Anastasia who was talking to Optimus about something. She kept hearing the words "All Spark" and "Cybertron" throughout the conversation. The boy with light brown hair, Raf, asked her about her life with Anastasia and Jaston. The woman, June, was only smiling, glad to know that the twins had a friend still alive. Fowler was getting filled in by Bulkhead on what had happened with the space bridge and who Jenalise was. Jenalise almost jumped out of her skin when a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned to see a boy with jet black hair and gray-blue eyes.

"That's enough guys, you're making Jenalise uncomfortable." Jack stated. He looked at his surprised and confused friend with a warm smile. Something was familiar about the boy, Jenalise just couldn't put her claw…finger on it. "This is my human form. In it I go by Jack Darby, June's adopted son. It's me, Jastinian."

"Oh! My apologies I didn't recognize you! I was wondering why I never saw you!" Jenalise giggled nervously. She mentally cursed herself for not figuring it out in the first place. She knew they had human forms. She should've put the pieces together. Miko scoffed at her loudly. Jenalise winced at the sound, thinking that she said something wrong.

"Why do you act so formal around Jack and Anya? Weren't you their friends back on…on…whatever your planet's called?" Miko asked. Jenalise looked down while Jack glared at Miko. This was different for Jenalise and she was getting used to being with the autobots. It didn't help with Miko constantly questioning her.

"Our home was called Ythunha, Miko. And give Jenalise a break, our planet wasn't exactly 'perfect' by any means. Basically Anastasiana and I's parents made a bunch of ridiculous laws to make sure the rulers would have the utmost respect from everyone. It was something she was forced to learn because of our parents." Jack explained. Anastasia turned when she heard that and frowned knowing that what Jack said was true.

"Oh, uh, sorry Jenna," Miko mumbled. Jenalise scratched behind her ear awkwardly at the new nickname. Everyone continued to talk before a message from the Nemesis popped up. Jenalise shifted into her dragon form and stood next to the twins as Megatronus appeared on the screen. It was still strange to get a message that wasn't threatening in any way from him.

"Optimus there's a problem. There's been activity on Cybertron and when we looked further into it the signals belonged to insecticons. It'd be suicide to try and get the All Spark to Cybertron's core." Megatronus informed. Jenalise nearly giggled at a memory and everyone noticed. They were curious as to why she found that humorous.

"I remember you telling us one time about insecticons when you were still the twins' guardian. Prince Jastinian decided to pull a 'harmless' prank on everyone." Jenalise finally started giggling as Jaston and Anastasia facepalmed. Everyone stared at him in surprise. Arcee wondered what he did that had to do with insecticons.

"I remember that. He decided to use an insecticon form once after I showed him what they looked like. He's lucky he turned back before I killed him thinking he was a real one." Megatronus growled. Arcee and a few other autobots burst into laughter while Optimus and Ratchet stared at him in shock. "You caused a lot of havoc that day."

"ME?! You're the one who chased me down around the capital! I couldn't stop to change or else you'd attack me! And even after you found out it was me you tried to attack me!" Jaston defended. The humans were snickering at everything going on. Optimus smiled and shook his helm at the story. He couldn't exactly say he was completely surprised that the twins would pull something like that and that Megatronus acted so violently.

"Megatronus never had a very calm past." Optimus stated. Everyone fell silent and stared at him with wide optics, even Anastasia. She could feel his confusion through their bond and he could feel her surprise. He looked around and saw that Jenalise was confused too. "What?"

"Did bossbot just try to make…a joke?" Miko asked. Optimus almost facepalmed, but smiled as Anastasia hugged him from the side. Everyone laughed or said "aw" at that point. This was a clear sign that things were lightening up after the war. Just then Airachnid appeared on screen next to Megatronus with a frown.

"You seem to forget I can control the insecticons easily." She hissed. Arcee couldn't help but narrow her optics at the spiderbot. It was merely out of habit, but she still didn't trust Airachnid. She didn't even know if Airachnid had lied about her "collection". Arcee didn't realize that Jaston had said her name until he touched her shoulder. She looked up at him and was surprised to see him looking worried.

"You okay, 'Cee? You spaced out." He asked. Arcee shrugged and continued to listen to the conversation. Jaston knew something was up but he let it drop…for now. After the situation was settled everyone went back to doing their own thing. Miko finally talked Jenalise into letting her take her on a tour of Jasper. The twins and Raf decided to go along so Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee took the humans/dragons-in-disguise to Jasper. When the they dropped off the humans the autobots drove back to base. They walked around town pointing out different places.

"And this is where I used to work, KO Burger." Jack nearly growled. Jenalise, known as Jenna in her human form, giggled a little. It was obviously a terrible place to eat at, let alone work at. "The food sucks and the customers are usually jerks. The day we met the bots I got my paycheck cut because someone took their food without paying."

"Well that's not fair! It wasn't your fault they were being jerks, so why did you have to pay for it?" Jenna asked. Jack groaned and shook his head as the others snickered. Jenna was extremely interested in Jasper. It reminded her of her hometown on Ythunha before she went to work for the royal family. They decided to go inside and grab something to eat since it was around dinnertime. The twins only eat…drink…energon now that they were fully Cybertronian but that didn't mean that the others weren't hungry. They laughed at Jenna's reaction to the greasy burger. "Ugh, you're right this is disgusting!"

"Hey Darby!" a voice yelled. The group of friends jumped a little and turned to see Vince walking up. Jack bit back a growl as the bully got closer. He really didn't want to deal with him right now, especially with Jenna nearby. "Looks like you got a new friend. Gotta admit, she doesn't seem like as much of a loser as you and your sister are."

"Back off Vince!" Miko snapped. Jenna narrowed her eyes, not liking how this "Vince" was treating her friends. He continued to taunt the others until Jenna stood up. She was not going to sit around and watch them get taunted by this jerk. Miko smirked, hoping that something awesome like a fight would start.

"Vince, is it? You seem like the kind of guy who's all big and tough and likes to show it off by acting all 'cool' around people." Jenna stated calmly, her eyes burning. Jack and Anya smirked, knowing where this was going. Vince puffed out his chest to look even "tougher" to her. "I think you should know that you're terrible at pretending to be 'cool' and you're not tough at all. Stop harassing my friends and leave them alone."

Silence.

There was nothing but silence after that. Vince looked like his ego was just popped. Raf and Miko had wide eyes, unable to believe that Jenna would do that. Jack and Anya only smiled knowing that this was nothing new for Jenna. She was always protective over her friends, especially the twins. Jenna did nothing but glare into Vince's eyes with a hidden fire. Jenna finally turned away and looked over at her friends with a smile.

"Come on, let's go. The people here are worse than the food." She suggested before exiting the building. People had their phones out recording everything. It was indeed a rare thing for someone to stand up to Vince. Miko smirked at him as the group followed Jenna out of the restaurant.

* * *

So what'd ya think? I hope you liked it!

Review please! :)


	16. Chapter 15: Surprise?

When everyone got back to base Raf and Miko started laughing, finally over their shock at what happened. They explained what happened with Vince at KO Burger. Jenalise, now in dragon form, smiled sheepishly as everyone listened to the story. They had to admit, it was surprising to hear that the shy dragon was able to say that to Vince's face. Miko even mimicked Vince's facial expression when Jenna said that.

"I stick up for my friends. Vince was being rude so I had to step in." Jenalise said shyly. Her changes in character were a little surprising to the autobots. She seemed so formal and respective until you mess with the twins. She apparently knows when to be respectful and when to basically tell someone to frag off. Optimus was quite impressed with her ability to make the right choices.

"While it was surprising that she stood up against Vince, you should've seen her when she first met Megatronus. Primus I thought we'd never get him out of hiding." Anastasia teased. The twins began laughing at that memory. Jenalise facepalmed and groaned. She hadn't known at the time who Megatronus was or why he was on Ythunha but she saw him with his canons out. How was she to know that he was only showing them off? After the twins and Jenalise explained the story the humans went home.

"_Come on, Jenalise, I'll show you your room." _Bee offered. Jenalise smiled and followed the young scout down the hall. Eventually most people went to bed except Arcee and Jaston. They sat in there room talking about random things, especially about Jenalise. Arcee was extremely interested in the young dragon who had befriended her mate and his sister. Jaston seemed sad, however, even when the memories were good.

"Looking back now I see that I had everything I had ever wanted. I had power and authority, I could get whoever I want to do whatever I want. People respected me and looked up to me, the same with Anastasiana. I had family and subjects, but I only had Jenalise and Megatronus as my friends. It was enough for me and I took everything for granted. I…I had yelled at Jenalise when she left Ythunha to explore the universe. I don't know why I had did that, maybe I was scared of losing my closest friend. I guess it's a good thing she left since she would've been killed if she stayed. I took her, no, I took everything for granted. I felt lost when we were attacked, I couldn't help lead so the assassin's won. I couldn't do my job and now Jenalise is the only dragon left." Jaston admitted randomly. Arcee listened with wonder at his words. At the end his guilt grew so big it nearly made tears form in Arcee's optics. She could feel how hard he was taking it.

"Jaston, no one knows what they have until it's gone. War destroyed Cybertron and it wasn't just Megatron's fault. The war was dragged on by every soldier out on the field when it should've never gone past being a fight between brothers. When the assassins came you were scared and inexperienced with anything like this. Megatronus wasn't there to protect you and you panicked, it was a natural reaction." Arcee retorted. She placed a servo gently on his cheekplate. "I wouldn't have been any better before the war. The important thing is that you, Anastasiana, and Jenalise are alive. Maybe someone was also off of the planet and is alive?"

"Maybe," he sighed. He really needed to learn how to block off his emotions from Arcee, the ones he didn't want her to feel. Arcee kissed him gently and hugged him. Her form fit perfectly into his and they were both comfortable as they slowly fell into recharge. "Thanks for putting up with me, 'Cee. I love you."

"Love you too." Arcee mumbled tiredly. Jaston let out a low chuckle and fell into recharge. The next morning the twins and the two primes decided to try to get to Cybertron again. Tailgate and Breakdown, yet again, were in charge of the ground bridge. Arcee, who was not feeling well, stayed behind for a checkup with Ratchet. The four bots followed a long forgotten path down to the center of Cybertron. There the spark of Primus was fading, much weaker than when Anastasia had visited. She realized that it must've taken up a lot of his strength when he transformed the twins into Cybertronians.

"We don't have much time left before it's too late. We can't wait until you're out of school, we must rebuild Cybertron. It needs to start tomorrow if we want to save Primus' spark." Megatronus observed. The twins and Optimus agreed and decided to head back out. There were about halfway back to ground level when everyone received a comm. link from Tailgate.

_::Uh, Jaston I think now would be a good time for at least you to come back…it's about Arcee and Ratchet needs to talk to you.::_ Tailgate informed awkwardly. Jaston's optics widened and he ran with the others to the awaiting space bridge. Optimus and Megatronus remained in the "meeting hall" to discuss further actions while the twins immediately went back to the base. Inside Miko was rambling on about something and everyone was looking at Ratchet in shock, but Arcee wasn't in the room.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Jaston." Ratchet growled, but not harshly surprisingly enough, as he dragged the black mech into the med bay. Arcee was sitting there looking completely lost and worried. Jaston immediately sat down next to her and wrapped his arms comfortingly around her. Ratchet's demeanor lightened up and he smiled at them. "Arcee, in fact, is carrying. You're going to be a Creator in a few months."

Jaston stared at him in shock, then back at Arcee. She smiled sheepishly suggesting that she was nervous about his reaction. Jaston didn't know what to say.

He glitched.

* * *

WHAT?! ARCEE'S GONNA HAVE A SPARKLING?!

Hehe

2 quick questions:

Boy or girl?

and

Should Anastasia have a sparkling with Optimus?

Reviews are welcomed! :)


	17. HELP ME!

Readers of FanFiction,

I know I haven't updated in a while, but there's a reason for that! I HAVE EXTREME WRITERS BLOCK! I have no idea how to write the next chapter so...help? Please? I'll give you credit for any ideas given to me but I can't figure out how to write the next chapter. *facepalm* I feel kinda stupid begging for help but hey, this story is for you guys and input is important.

iAYUDAME POR FAVOR!

-Autobot StarRacer


	18. Chapter 16: Welcome Home

**Special thanks to:**

**Luna Uchiha666  
****Bee4ever  
Enchanted  
****And an extra special thanks to VectorPrime155 who came up with some awesome names for some of the new characters in my story and a really good plot twist!**

**Thanks for helping me get over my writers' block guys! :)**

**Sorry about the major time skip by the way! hehe**

* * *

Anastasia smiled as her optics swept over the newly-revived Cybertron. They had left Earth not long ago, much to their human friends' dismay, but they still visit every now and then. The humans were actually able to visit Cybertron with the help of Fowler and NASA to see it in all its glory. Arcee and Jaston had their sparkling not long ago. She was a little orange and yellow femmeling named Electroblade. Anastasia unconsciously placed a servo over her spark in thought.

"Looks like the All Spark did its job." A low voice said behind her. She turned to see Megatronus approaching looking just as thoughtful as her. Everyone except Optimus seemed to know about the news given to her earlier that day. Optimus had left not long ago to visit Earth and talk to the autobots currently stationed there. "When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know, I'm kinda scared to." She mumbled. Megatronus stepped forward to stand next to her with a frown. She hadn't been feeling well so she went to talk to Ratchet. That's when she found out that she was carrying twins, both mechs. She didn't want to just comm. Optimus so she was waiting for him to return.

"Knowing Optimus he'll be happy and fearful all at the same time. You could always go to Earth and tell him and the humans about the sparklings." Megatronus suggested. Anastasia glanced up at him in slight worry but nodded. She immediately ran to where the space bridge was kept. Several groups of autobots and decepticons had returned by now and many agreed to peace. She greeted Tailgate and Breakdown as they prepared the bridge to go to Earth. When she stepped through she found Bulkhead, Bumblebee, the humans, and Optimus on the other side.

"Anastasia? What are you doing here?" Miko asked in confusion. Everyone turned to her as she rubbed the back of her helm awkwardly. She walked over to stand next to Optimus, who was just as confused. She'd been feeling weird for the past few days so she stayed behind. Why did she suddenly decide to come?

"Uh, so I found out why my health's been a little out of whack the past few days. It turns out that I'm…well…carrying twin mechs." Anastasia admitted. The room erupted into a simultaneous gasp, then silence, then cheering. Optimus stared down at his sparkmate in shock. He laughed joyously and spun her around in a hug. Everyone in the room was grinning and congratulating her. Miko also threatened that if they didn't get to see the sparklings she'd hunt them down. She absolutely adored Electroblade and they all had a feeling she'd be just as excited about the twins on the way. The autobots eventually said goodbye and left Earth for Cybertron.

"So did you tell him yet?" Tailgate asked with a smirk as his friends walked through. Jenalise was also standing nearby, still slightly freaking out about the fact that Anastasia was going to have twin sparklings. Everyone was happy for the couple, even the ones that didn't know them well. Even Jazz, who had originally wanted to offline her for scaring him like that, was happy. He was the one who found the bodies of the twins so he was relieved to hear that they were indeed alive.

**Several months later**

By this time Anastasia's due date was fast approaching. She and Optimus were in a meeting with Cybertron's council, discussing how to deal with the fact that Starscream had managed to escape before a sentence could be made. Everyone was slightly on edge because of this. Though he had the tendency to be a coward, Starscream was very dangerous. The council present consisted of Optimus and Megatronus Prime, Jaston, Anastasia, Soundwave, Prowl, and Tailgate. Prowl, being the only one not present when the war ended, was still uneasy with the ex-decepticons.

"There are guards at every city keeping an optic out for Starscream. Jenalise and the humans on Earth are even looking. So how the frag is he able to keep slipping out of our grasp?" Prowl asked in frustration. No one had an answer to that question. It was as if he just dissolved into thin air. They all at one point suspected that he was getting help, but from who? And how?

"If he' getting help from someone I doubt it's from Cybertron or Earth." Anastasia suddenly concluded. Everyone looked to her as she stood. "If you think about it no one would really be able to help him here or on Earth without being caught. There's definitely something fishy going on around here."

"Fishy?" Megatronus asked as he tilted his helm. Anastasia snickered and explained to him the human saying. After more debating they decided they were getting nowhere and dismissed the meeting. On the brighter side of things, Cybertronians from all over the universe had finally returned home. Some were hesitant to accept Jenalise, her being from an alien planet after all, but she soon befriended many bots. Everyone soon learned that she was a very trustworthy person so they accepted her. "Well that was ineffective."

"Yeah, but at least Starscream hasn't lashed out…yet." Jaston grumbled. He really just wanted to go home and be with his family. Things were not completely peaceful as they had hoped. Several small uprisings have occurred by ex-autobots and decepticons alike. Luckily everything would be settled and everything would go back to normal for the time being.

"Everything will turn out fine, don't worry." Anastasia said comfortingly, though she had a hard time believing her own words. She prayed to Primus that somehow the peace would last. Jenalise walked up with Arcee. The latter was holding Electroblade. Jaston smiled and gave his femme a side-hug as they were both greeted. There was a loud roar and everyone got into a defensive position. Other Cybertronians ducked into the safety of their homes in fear of what might've caused the noise. They looked around but couldn't find anyone until Anastasia looked up and gasped. "By the All Spark!"

"I don't believe it…" Jenalise whispered as two dragons stealthily flew forward and landed in front of the Cybertronians. One was a male black dragon and the female was a light blue. Megatronus instantly bowed as Jenalise, who had been in her Cybertronian form, shifted to a dragon and bowed as well. Anastasia and Jaston too transformed into dragons, but couldn't believe their eyes. Optimus and Arcee were confused, especially when they saw Jenalise trembling slightly in fear. "My Lord and Lady Bithor and Neceron! (Bithor: the male Neceron: the female)"

"Mom? Dad?" the twins whispered.

* * *

***gasp* They're parents are alive?**

**Okay not that surprising that Anastasia and Optimus were going to have a sparkling (...or two)**

**And what about Starscream? Who's helping him avoid everyone?**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	19. Chapter 17: Not so Happy Family

***cackles evilly* dark chapter! very dark ending! hehehehehehe**

**the idea actually came from VectorPrime155**

**Bye bye writers block! :D**

* * *

Optimus, Arcee, and Tailgate stared at the group in shock. It was a good thing Prowl had gone home or else he surely would've glitched. Arcee suddenly felt suspicious as the air grew tense. She protectively held onto Electroblade tighter as she stared at the twins' parents. She couldn't help but notice that Anastasiana looked almost…fearful. Everyone knew that Jenalise was scared but no one noticed the slight nervousness Megatronus felt. Jaston kept his emotions in check as he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Of course it's us! We've been searching for you everywhere once we found out you survived! We didn't know about Jenalise though." Neceron stated in a fake sweet voice. Optimus narrowed his optics as Anastasiana's fear seeped through to him through the bond. If these dragons, the parents of the twins or not, try to hurt Anastasiana or the sparklings still unborn he'd fight for them.

"Megatronus, you betrayed us! We heard everything about this petty war that you started! You're lucky Anastasiana and Jastinian weren't hurt." Bithor growled. Megatronus straightened and stared at the dragons in shock. They knew nothing of what really happened in the war, but how did they learn of it? "The twins and Jenalise will return to Ythunha where they belong. There are more survivors so they no longer need to stay here for protection."

"No," Anastasiana growled as the twins transformed into their Cybertronian forms. Arcee and Optimus held back growls at the threat. They wouldn't allow these people to just waltz over to Cybertron and demand to take the twins back, especially not when they had a family! Bithor and Neceron, however, had other plans in mind. Arcee decided it was probably going to turn too dangerous for a sparkling so she handed Electroblade to Tailgate.

"Get her home and watch her, please. I suggest taking Breakdown with you, who knows what these two have planned. I have a feeling this isn't the end of the discussion." Arcee hissed quietly. Tailgate frowned and nodded, sending a quick comm. link to Breakdown. He ran off carrying the sparkling close to his chassis. Bithor and Neceron watched him with narrowed eyes but turned their attention back to their children.

"What do you mean 'no'? You two are the rulers of Ythunha, it is your birthright! You are coming home no matter what you say. Oh, and that friend of yours going to Jastinian's house? You might want to warn him that there are guards pretending to be Cybertronian, ready to attack at any time and trust me, he won't get far." Bithor warned. Arcee's optics widened and she turned to practically scream into the comm. link to get Tailgate away from there.

"Leave them alone…" a small voice growled. Everyone looked to see Jenalise shifting into her Cybertronian form as well, her pink optics aflame. She was tired of be afraid of these so-called leaders. she was going to stand up like she did to Vince back on Earth. "The twins have the right to choose whether they stay or leave. They have a life, a family, here. Anastasia and Jaston are needed to help maintain peace on Cybertron. You can't force them to do things like you've been doing to every dragon since you became the rulers!"

"That is enough, Jenalise! You have no place to talk that way to us!" Neceron snapped. Arcee stepped forward to give them a piece of her mind but Jaston stopped her with a servo. He didn't want her to get hurt if a fight broke out. Optimus stepped forward with a slight glare, ignoring the pleading look from Anastasia for him to stand down.

"You are not on Ythunha anymore, this is Cybertron. Everyone has the right to speak their mind and to make decisions for themselves." Optimus retaliated. Bithor and Neceron shifted into new Cybertronian forms and glared at the leader, not knowing that he was the sparkmate of their daughter. "Allow the twins to choose their own path, that's all I ask of you."

"Megatronus, who is this?" Bithor growled. Megatronus glared at him and moved to stand next to his twin brother. Anastasia stood next to Optimus, praying that her parents would allow her to stay with him. She didn't get along with them well most of the time, but she'd still prefer them to accept the fact that she was no longer a shape-shifter, but fully Cybertronian.

"Optimus Prime, formerly known as Orion Pax, is my twin brother." Megatronus answered with slight disgust. Not at his brother, but at Bithor and Neceron. He had made mistakes in the past, yes, but he at least knew that it was time to end it. These two, however, were stubborn and used to getting their way. "He also is the leader of Iacon, I of Kaon."

"I don't care what he's the leader of, he has no right to say that Jenalise is out of our control here, no matter what you stand for. She is a dragon, not a Cybertron! The same goes for Anastasiana and Jastinian." Bithor snapped. Arcee couldn't take it and stormed towards them, fists clenching tight as she gritted her teeth.

"What do you know of what's happened ever since they fled your planet? The twins were turned Cybertronian by Primus because they ended the war. You're wrong, they are one of us and we've accepted them, including Jenalise." Arcee retorted. She was caught off guard when suddenly Neceron slapped her hard across the faceplate. Jaston stepped in front of Arcee protectively.

"Don't you dare touch her! She's not lying, Anastasia and I were turned Cybertronian so we could be with Arcee and Optimus. Arcee is my sparkmate and that sparkling you saw her holding? That's my daughter Electroblade. We do have family and a life here that you cannot take away from us." He hissed. Anastasia's spark nearly skipped a beat at the shock/angered looks on the faceplates of her parents.

"Optimus is also my sparkmate, and I'm currently sparked with twin mechs." Anastasia added. They then realized that the sparklings were due anytime now and that it could be potentially dangerous for her and the sparklings. That got Bithor and Neceron even more furious. The twins were royals, high-classed dragons! Now they were like these…these creatures! And Anastasia was sparked with twins?

"Anastasiana you've left us no other choice." Bithor growled. Anastasia slunk back behind Optimus in fear of what was to happen. Optimus made sure Anastasia could not be harmed if her parents attacked suddenly. Neceron wanted to step closer but she was held back by Jenalise and Megatronus.

"You will give up the monsters you call children." Neceron ordered. A nearby Cybertronian shifted into a dragon and held Jenalise threateningly, read to extinguish her spark at any moment. No one dared to move or speak. Anastasia put a servo over her spark chamber in fear. "Or watch Jenalise die, your choice."

* * *

**Which will she choose? To keep her sparklings? Or to save her best friends' life?**

**Reviews are welcomed! :)**


	20. Chapter 18: Protect

**Hmmm I'm getting some very funny reactions to the last chapter...**

* * *

**Another part of Iacon**

Prowl paused midstep as he received a comm. link from Tailgate. When the situation was explained to him he nearly glitched but managed not to. Tailgate was at his own house where there were no undercover dragons so Electroblade was safe…for now. Prowl decided to try and pick out the dragons. When he drove down near Optimus and Anastasia's home he noticed two mechs standing nearby, glaring at anyone who lingered too long. Prowl decided to talk to them and transformed into his bipedal mode.

"I am officer Prowl. I've lived in Iacon since the war ended yet I have not seen you before. What are your names?" Prowl asked. The mechs scowled at the smaller Praxian. They thought long and hard about what to say so they didn't seem suspicious, especially since Prowl was a law enforcer. "Well, who are you?"

"We're just passing through on our way home to…Praxus." One of them explained. Prowl nodded slightly but narrowed his optics. There was something off about them. If they were just passing through then why were stopped out in front of the leader's housing unit? There was a moment of tension between the three mechs.

"Ah I've heard of Praxus, very interesting place it sounds like. There's this one garden there, but I cannot remember what it's called. Do you know the name of it?" Prowl asked. He knew that anyone who spent any amount of time in Praxus knew the name of it. They, however, looked dumbfounded and couldn't answer. Prowl smirked and commed Jazz quickly for backup in case things got out of hand. "Well that's alright. My friend and I can escort you the rest of the way if you'd like. There are still rebellions and not many bots travel without a guard."

"We don't-" the other mech tried to argue but he was slammed against the wall by an unknown silver mech. Prowl did the same to the other one and held a blaster to the mech's helm. Jazz's visor was dark with anger as he kept his hold well. He might be shorter than them, but he was still a lot stronger.

"Enough of the lies, fraggers. We know you're dragons like Anastasia Jaston and that you have something bad planned." Prowl growled. Cybertronians stopped to watch the scene but Jazz yelled at them to move along. If a fight broke out they'd rather not have any innocents harmed or offlined in the crossfire. Prime would have their helms if they didn't exercise precaution.

"How'd ya figure it out, Prowler?" Jazz asked. He turned his helm towards his partner in curiosity. Prowl checked his scanners and confirmed that they had…unusual signals. They had a similar pattern to the twins'. Prowl scowled at the nickname that Jazz continued to use for him but pushed it aside…for now.

"Next time you try being stupid, don't lie about Praxus to a Praxian, especially when you don't have all your facts straight. Anyone who's ever been to Praxus knows of the Helix Gardens, yet you didn't have a clue as to what I was talking about. But what really got me was the fact that you said you were passing through yet you stayed in front of Prime's house." Prowl explained, addressing the mechs. Jazz chuckled slightly and shook his helm as they cuffed the dragons-in-disguise's hands behind their backs.

"Yer under arrest for aidin' Bithor and Neceron in the attempted capture of da twins an' threatenin' bossbot's sparklings." Jazz growled. They sent quick comm. links to Optimus to inform him of their discovery. Jazz turned to Prowl as they dragged the dragons to the prison. "Now all we gotta do is go ta 'Cee and Jaston's house."

**With the twins, dragons, Arcee, Jenalise, and the Primes**

"Anastasia don't, let them kill me! I'm not worth the lives of your sparklings!" Jenalise growled as she struggled against the dragon holding her captive. Anastasia stood in fear and shock, unable to believe that her parents would do something so cruel. She looked up at Optimus who looked angry, but she could feel his fear as well. She could see Jaston and Arcee's shock and fear by the looks on their faceplates. Cybertronians were watching from their homes, trying to understand what was going on. An idea popped into Anastasia's processor and she smirked.

"Jenna!" she yelled. Jenalise was confused momentarily before catching on. She shifted into her human form, aka Jenna, and slipped out of her captors' grasp. She shifted back into her Cybertronian form and swung her leg as she landed, causing the dragon to fall. She deployed her wrist blades and glared at the stunned royals.

"You'd be wise not to underestimate me." Jenalise growled. Megatronus smirked at the shocked expressions on Bithor and Neceron's faceplates. Anastasia felt momentarily relieved but she knew that this was not the end of the discussion. The dragon had recovered from the sudden attack but was still surprised. Everyone got ready for round two of the argument.

**With Tailgate, Breakdown, and Electroblade**

"So you're telling me that the twins' parents are alive, and apparently more dragons, and are trying to get them to return to Ythunha? And they want Anastasia to give up the sparklings?" Breakdown asked. Tailgate sighed in agitation as they approached his home. Luckily there was no one around so they were safe for now from the dragons.

"Yes Breakdown, that's exactly what's going on. Arcee and Jaston are counting on us to keep Electroblade safe while everything is being settled. Apparently Jazz and Prowl are working on tracking down the dragons disguised as Cybertronians." Tailgate answered. Breakdown groaned and wondered why it was always them who got put on guard duty. Tailgate rose an optic ridge at him curiously. "How bout we call your twin over to help watch her?"

"Ha, ha, no. Not unless you want to be turned into a pile of burning scrap." Breakdown grumbled. He and Bulkhead still were not on good ground with each other but at least they weren't trying to offline the other. Then again…the only thing keeping them from doing so was the threat to be put in jail.

"Relax Breakdown, Bulkhead's on Earth anyways with that human Miko." Tailgate laughed. He knew that Breakdown wouldn't really offline him, but he'd sure get an audioful if he did. Electroblade had fallen asleep so Tailgate decided to put her in his berth so she could recharge while they continued to talk in the living room. Tailgate and Breakdown froze as they received a comm. link. They looked at each other with wide optics.

"Scrap!"

**With the dragons, twins, Arcee, Jenalise, and the Primes**

"Gah!" Anastasia exclaimed as she put a servo over her spark and collapsed. Optimus immediately caught her as all yelling ceased. Jaston ran up to his twin with wide optics and tried to figure out what was wrong. Realization dawned on Arcee and she gasped, gaining everyone's attention.

"Anastasia's going into labor!" Arcee announced.

* * *

**Oh scrap, the sparklings are going to be here soon! What will Bithor and Neceron do? Will Anastasia be able to stay with Optimus and her sparklings? Or will she be forced to return to Ythunha? Will Prowl and Jazz succeed in finding all of the dragons?**

**Oh goodness the questions are really starting to give me a headache so you know what?**

**End of chapter reviews are welcomed!**


	21. Chapter 19: Meet the Sparklings!

**Hey guys guess what!**

**You get to meet the sparklings this chapter! The names and armor color ideas come from VectorPrime155! Dang you're helpful haha!**

**Oh and one more thing...THIS IS THE SECOND TO THE LAST CHAPTER! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

Optimus felt fear grip his spark at Arcee's words. He sent a quick comm. link to Ratchet, who luckily worked at the nearest hospital, and help Anastasia stand. Bithor and Neceron were surprised and angry at the same time. Optimus ignored them and rushed Anastasia to the nearest hospital while Jaston, Jenalise, Arcee, and Megatronus distracted Bithor and Neceron. When Anastasia was taken by the medics Optimus began to pace the lobby while waiting for them to let him in. He suddenly got a comm. link from Prowl saying that they've found all the dragons in hiding.

"Go do your job, Prime. I'll comm. you when you can come back and see your sparklings." The receptionist stated when she saw the leaders' optics darken. Optimus sent her a thankful smile and nod before running out of the hospital. He transformed and drove back to where the others were waiting, along with Prowl and Jazz. When he made it there was quite a commotion.

"How dare you arrest our people! You can't do that!" Neceron yelled at the enforcers. Prowl and Jazz just glared at her and remained silent. They didn't need to say anything to them until Optimus showed up. When they saw the other Prime things lightened up for the Cybertronians, but it only angered the dragons more. "Is this some kind of joke?"

"I can assure you, it's not a joke. Jazz and Prowl are in charge of keeping Cybertron and all who live on it safe. They were threatening the fragile peace that we just so recently gained. Bithor and Neceron, Anastasia and Jaston are needed here for political and personal reasons. I promise to you that I'd do anything for you to allow them to stay." Optimus informed. Everyone stared at him in shock. He was one of the leaders of Cybertron and a Prime, yet here he was practically begging to Bithor and Neceron.

"Please don't make them leave…" Arcee added quietly. Jaston was speechless to say the least. He didn't expect Arcee and Optimus to resort to almost begging to keep them on Cybertron. His optics, however, showed his fear of having to leave them. His arm around Arcee tightened slightly, comforting them both at the same time. Bithor glared at the Cybertronians, or dragon in Jenalise's case, but sincerely thought about it. Their children were happy and even had a family here, but they were to be the rulers of Ythunha.

"Who will rule Ythunha once we are gone? You two were to be the rulers." Bithor growled. It gave a small relief to everyone, at least they were starting to think about the idea. But Jaston knew that they were right to worry about the future of their planet. Even though he was no longer a shape-shifter it didn't mean he wasn't worried about his old home. Jenalise hesitated before nervously stepping forward.

"I will. I was trained alongside the twins on how to rule Ythunha. I'll return in their stead." Jenalise offered. That got everyone surprised, especially Bithor and Neceron. They thought for sure Jenalise would rather remain on Cybertron than return to Ythunha. "Let the twins stay here with Arcee and Optimus and I will return to take their place so long as I may visit from time to time. Unlike the twins, Ythunha is my real home and not Cybertron."

"You…you're serious? You want to want to return just so the twins can stay?" Neceron asked quietly in surprise. They knew Jenalise had never taking a liking to them, yet she was willing to put up with them to switch places with the twins. Bithor and Neceron shared a look, trying to figure out what to do. Finally they sighed and looked at the bots in front of them. "Very well…"

"Thank you Jenalise! By the All Spark, thank you!" Jaston exclaimed joyously. He hugged his friend happily, a renewed gleam in his optics. Jazz and Prowl smiled and turned to Optimus for orders on what to do with the dragons in their custody. It wouldn't be right to keep them there now that the problem was resolved. Optimus glanced over at Bithor and Neceron with a relieved and thankful look before shifting his gaze to the law enforcers.

"Take Bithor and Neceron to free the dragons in captivity. They are allowed to leave and go home so long as they do not try to harm anyone anymore. Thank you for your help. Bithor and Neceron, thank you for allowing the twins to stay." He ordered. He turned to the dragons/Cybertronians when they were spoken to. His voice was serious but everyone could see his relief and happiness through his bright blue optics.

"Yes sir," both mechs exclaimed before leading the now-guests away. Jenalise was happy, not even worried about the future. She knew she didn't belong on Cybertron and now that there were more dragons on Ythunha she could return happily. She could also visit Cybertron every now and then to see the twins and their mates. Optimus got a comm. link telling him that the sparklings were healthy and he could visit them anytime he wanted now.

"What are you waiting for, Optimus? Go see your sparklings. We'll finish up here." Megatronus shooed off his brother. Optimus transformed and drove off back towards the hospital. Nervousness sunk into his spark when he transformed in front of the building. He was now a Creator and the twins along with his sparkmate were through the doors. He walked in hesitantly, relieved that the only one in the lobby was Ratchet.

"Congratulations, Optimus. They're perfectly healthy and asleep, Anastasia included." Ratchet said quietly. Optimus nodded silently and followed the medic down the halls to the room that held his newly-expanded family. Ratchet smirked at the realization at how anxious Optimus really was about meeting his sparklings. They stopped in front of a door in the far corner of the hospital. "This is it, be quiet when you enter so you don't wake them."

"Thank you, old friend." Optimus said softly. Ratchet nodded and left, probably to check on another patient. Optimus vented softly and gently opened the door to see Anastasia asleep on a berth. He walked up and sat down in the chair next to her and rubbed her cheekplate slightly. Her optics slowly opened and she smiled at the sight of her sparkmate. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I just gave birth to twins." she teased. Optimus chuckled and kissed her forehelm. She sat up as he stood and hugged him. Optimus couldn't believe he was a Creator. Slag, he couldn't believe he was lucky enough to have Anastasia as a mate. She pointed to a corner where there were two small sleeping figures on cradle-like berths. "They're over there in recharge."

"Our…sparklings." Optimus responded in disbelief. Anastasia smiled as he walked over and held his two sons in his arms. He walked over and handed one of them to Anastasia. The one he was holding had the same colorings as he did: red and blue. The other was black and gray, taking after their Carrier and uncle. Optimus' spark was beating so hard he thought it might burst. Anastasia chuckled lightly and leaned against Optimus as he sat down on the berth next to her. The one he was holding opened his optics and the color surprised both sparkparents. They were blue and rimmed with red, probably the same as his brothers'. "What shall we name them?"

"I was thinking Ironspear for this one," Anastasia answered warmly while slightly lifting up the sparkling in her servos. He also stirred and woke up with a chirp. His optics were the opposite of his brothers', red rimmed with blue. Optimus hummed in agreement and looked down at the red and blue one who was making similar chirps, but they were much faster. "What do you want to name him?"

"Quickswipe, it matches how fast he can talk." Optimus joked. Anastasia elbowed him with a light giggle. Now that they had named the twins Optimus explained the compromise to Anastasia. She was utterly surprised but relieved at Jenalise's sacrifice. The door opened and in ran Jaston and Arcee, holding Electroblade, and behind them walked, a little more calmly, Tailgate, Breakdown, Megatronus, Bithor, and Neceron.

"Guys, meet Ironspear and Quickswipe." Anastasia introduced. Everyone crowded around the couple to get a good first look at the twins. Megatronus couldn't help but notice how they were in a way like how he and Optimus were as sparklings: one red and blue with blue optics and the other gray with red optics. Ratchet stood in the doorway with a warm smile. This had to be the happiest he's ever seen Optimus. At least now they didn't have to worry about the twins' parents anymore. And speaking of the parents…

June was going to freak.

* * *

**Yes Jenalise is leaving but the twins get to stay!**

**Next chapter will the be the epilogue: the final one!**

**Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


	22. Epilogue

**LAST CHAPTER! I REPEAT: LAST CHAPTER!**

* * *

"AWW THEY'RE SO CUTE!" Miko yelled when she first saw the sparklings. Anastasia and Optimus were visiting Earth so their human friends could meet Ironspear and Quickswipe. Miko was going absolutely nuts over the sparklings, especially their optics. Raf was asking a few questions about them, especially about their possible alt forms. June and Fowler just stood back and smiled at the young couple.

"It seems like it was yesterday that I was yelling at you guys to get in line and try not to blow our cover." Fowler chuckled. Anastasia was slightly confused, but shrugged it off knowing that she showed up at the end of the war and hadn't known Fowler for very long. Miko gave Fowler a deadpan look.

"That was yesterday. Bulk and I were dune bashing and you found out." Miko growled. Bulkhead chuckled and shook his helm as his charge and the liaison began to argue. Anastasia and Optimus smirked at the scene in front of them. Raf merely facepalmed and grumbled at how things never change.

**Time skip!**

Anastasia smiled as her younglings and their cousin played on the floor while she read a datapad. Optimus was in a meeting she wasn't needed for so she decided to offer watching Electroblade while Jaston and Arcee did something together. The three younglings were like best friends and didn't have a problem hanging out with each other. There was a knock at the door so she set down the datapad and opened it to see a Cybertronian shifting into a dragon.

"Hello, Anastasiana. I have news from you parents and Jenalise. Jenalise has found a mate and she wants you and your family to come for the wedding." The dragon reported. Anastasia's spark nearly stalled but she soon became excited. She thanked him and sent him on his way. She turned to the confused younglings happily.

"You guys remember Aunt Jenalise, right?" Anastasia asked. They nodded eagerly. They always loved it when she came to visit. "Well Jenalise is going to be married soon, and we're all invited to the wedding! Electroblade, you're gonna have to go home soon. I need to tell Jaston and Arcee about it."

"Okay Aunt Anya!" Electroblade used her nickname for her aunt. The four of them began the short walk to Arcee and Jaston's house. Jaston was just as happy when Anastasia relayed the message to him about the wedding. "Can we go too, Carrier? Please? Please? Please? I wanna see Aunt Jenalise get married!"

"Okay, okay, Electroblade. The messenger said that we were all invited so you can go too." Arcee laughed. The younglings cheered happily and high-fived each other. Anastasia got a comm. from Optimus asking where she and the younglings were so she quickly explained what was going on and where they were. Soon enough Optimus was welcomed in and they began planning on when to leave. Megatronus Prime had been offlined a few months ago during an uprising so Optimus was grateful for good news.

**Couple days later**

Jenalise was happy with her life on Ythunha, especially now that she was going to be married in a few short hours! Anastasia, Arcee, and Electroblade were helping her get ready while they talked about the groom. Boy were they surprised when they found out that to pull a small trick on her friends, Jenalise had her _fiancée _pretend to be a messenger and tell them. Those two were perfect for each other: they liked to mess with the twins.

"I'm a little nervous…what if I'm not good for him?" Jenalise asked as she sat next to Anastasiana who was also in her dragon form. Electroblade was playing with a young dragon and they both looked up. The little dragon happened to be Silverwing's, the groom, little sister Nataliana. Arcee placed a servo on Jenalise's shoulder with a smile.

"That's how I felt when I first started courting Jaston. He had every femme on Cybertron it seemed like after him. He was handsome, kind, crazy, and just an all-around sweetspark. He was the SIC of the autobots and a great leader. That was before I found out the truth about what he and Anastasia really were. That's when I really doubted myself, but Jaston kept proving time and time again that he wanted to be with me. He made it crystal clear when he asked me to bond with him that he loved me. If I got lucky enough to be with him, there's no reason for you not to be worthy of Silverwing. I actually think that he's extremely lucky to have you." Arcee explained.

"You got the crazy part right." Jenalise laughed. After a moment everyone was called together to start the ceremony. Jenalise got even more nervous but she was comforted by Anastasiana and Arcee. "Thanks for being here for me, guys. It means a lot to Silverwing and I. What you said really helped me Arcee."

"No problem, now let's go show everyone how lucky Silverwing really is to have a girl like you, shall we?"

**After the wedding, back on Cybertron**

It was late at night and the younglings were in bed, giving Anastasia and Optimus some alone time for the first time in a while. It was starting to become harder to promote peace without Megatronus so Optimus had to work more. He always seemed to make up for it though whenever he could. He loved spending time with his family, especially Anastasia. The short trip to Ythunha was a nice break for him and he was thankful for it.

"I'm happy for Jenalise, she finally found a guy who treats her right." Anastasia said as she snuggled up against him in their berth. Optimus hummed in agreement, too tired to give a proper answer. She giggled a little and buried her faceplate in his chassis with a content sigh. "If it weren't for her I'd probably be on Ythunha with Jaston."

"No you wouldn't, I would crawl from here to the edge of the universe to keep you here. I would do anything you keep you here, with me, in my arms. You and the twins mean the world and more to me." Optimus whispered. He was surprised that Bithor and Neceron welcomed them like they would to old friends, not someone who had yelled at them not long ago.

"You have such a way with words." Anastasia teased. Optimus chuckled slightly and pulled her closer to him. He didn't know what he'd do without her. They were each other's rock and he needed her more than she realized. He couldn't ask for a more perfect sparkmate. They both sat up when the door opened and they saw their frightened younglings. "What's wrong, sweetsparks?"

"We had a nightmare…can we sleep with you?" Quickswipe asked. Anastasia and Optimus motioned them over and they all fell into recharge together. Anastasia couldn't believe how much her life had changed from meeting Megatronus and the destruction of her planet. Well she couldn't really complain because of how good it turned out to be.

And she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**The end!**

**Thanks everyone for reading and/or reviewing!**

**Autobot StarRacer signing off...**


End file.
